The Rebel and the Teacher
by Stavri
Summary: Tamao, a rebel and very tramp student transferres in Miator. She makes friends, she makes enemies. She also finds a girlfriend. Her life will change when she meets Miyuki. Her homeroom teacher. They will become enemies. Can they become something more? TxM
1. Chapter 0: Summary

**The Rebel and the Teacher**

**While i was trying to update my stories one more crazy idea came in my mind. I know i should keep my focus updating than writing something new but i couldn't resist. This idea was running in my mind for many days. So, here i present you one more love story but this time it's gonna be very a strange love story. No sci-fi or horror are gonna include in here but still the story will be strange. I can't tell you the reason. You have to wait and see. **

**The couple in this story will be TamaoxMiyuki. (they can't stop inspiring me) **

**Read my summary and decide if it's ok for me to go on with this or not. As for the update don't ask. You have to wait. Sorry but i have only one brain. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Summary:

Suzumi Tamao, a rebel and very tramp student. Also a very sexy one and dangerous attractive. She trasferres in Miator after the previous school she was in kick her out for improper behaviour. From the first day every girl in the school falls for her and soon she becomes one of the most admirable girls in the entire Miator.

Tamao will make a lot of friends, including Aoi Nagisa (a very cute girl but also very shy), and also a lot of enemies, including Kenjo Kaname (a very tramp student too but a not so very kind girl). The mean time, she will fall in love with Katsumi Kobayashi, a very beautiful girl and very smart too. One night and with only the moon be their witness, these two young souls will become a couple and will promise to be together until the end.

Tamao's life will take a different turn when suddenly a young teacher will come in her newfound school and take the place of the old one. Rokujo Miyuki. A very hot and unresistible teacher. Miyuki will become Tamao's homeroom teacher and also a new enemy for her.

From the first day Tamao and Miyuki will get into a fight and as the times passes things between them will get worst . Those two will become sworn enemies. However, destiny has planned different for them. And so their hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjoy Suzumi Tamao in the role of a rebel and tramp student and Rokujo Miyuki in the role of a very hot and unresistible teacher. A very strange love but also a very passionate one.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Yes? No? Just leave a review to know. ( I should start writing poems don't you think?)**

* * *

Omake: (Will the author ever get bored with this?)

**Author**: So, what you think?

**Tamao**: The summary it's good. You should continue this.

**Miyuki**: I don't get it. Why you are putting Tamao and I fighting with each other?

**Author**: It's the most important part of the story. Plus, readers love scenes with action.

**Tamao**: Author why did you put me as a rebel? It's impossible for me to play that role.

**Author**: I know. But i like people who are rebels, specially when those rebels are girls. Besides, the number of your fangirls will increase.

**Tamao**: Now that you mention it, is not a bad idea.

(Miyuki coughs. Tamao sweats)

**Tamao**: Yea...Like i said...your story is very good.

**Shizuma**: Author why i'm not in this story?

(Author screams like a schoolgirl)

**Author**: Damm, Shizuma are you crazy? You scared me girl. I almost had a heart-attack.

**Shizuma**: Oh, sorry. Now, are you gonna answer my guestion or not?

**Author**: Well i can't answer. It's a sescret.

(Shizuma pouts. Suddenly, a group of fangirls appeared in the scene)

**Fangirl A**: There she is.

**Fangirl B**: Get her!!!

**Shizuma**: Shit. Crazy fangirls who are searching for me. Damm, where did i put my gun?

(While Shizuma is trying to find her gun the fangirls have already started to run. However, the girls are not running towards Shizuma but towards Tamao!)

**Author**: Tamao i think they have come for you.

**Tamao**: Oh ooh. Author can i ask you something?

**Author**: Uh huh.

**Tamao**: Am I in big trouble?

**Author**: From what i see i think you are.

**Tamao**: I thought so.

(Tamao start to run away. The fangirls run after her. Miyuki start to run after them!!! Shizuma and Author stay alone)

**Author**: Shizuma do you think the fangirls will do anything to Tamao?

**Shizuma** (who has already stop searching her gun): Nah, as long as Miyuki is with them.

**Nagisa**: Shizuma...Shizuma...Where are you? Dinner is ready. Come on. Shizuma...

**Shizuma**: Oh, that's Nagisa. It's time for me to go.

**Author**: See ya.

(Shizuma leaves the scene and the Author stay alone)

**Author**: Well, everyobody left and i'm alone. Oh well, nevermind.

**Katsumi**: Au-thor

(Author screams like a schoogirl again)

**Author**: What the hell? Damm you Katsumi. Are you crazy? You scared the hell out of me.

**Katsumi:** Gomen.

**Author**: What do you want?

**Katsumi**: I wanted to see Author.

**Author**: For what?

**Katsumi:** I wanted to show you...

(Katsumi start to open some buttons from her black shirt. Author gets panic and start to ran away)

**Katsumi**:...the new tattoo i had made today. Uhm...Author? Author? Where did she go? Oh well, i will search for her later.

(Katsumi leaves the scene. From far away we can hear Tamao screams for help, the fangirls shouting her name and Miyuki cursing them non-stop. Life couldn't be better, ne?)


	2. Chapter 1: My tough life

**The Rebel and the Teacher**

**Hi guys. I'm back. Here i present you my first chapter. I spent four days and three nights to write it. Man, my head is killing me. Anyway, i hope you like it. Like always leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Next chapter will come up when the poor Author here recovers from her tireness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Strawberry Panic, Maria-sama ga Miteru, Mai Hime and Azumanga Daioh. These girls belong to their producers.**

**Note: This story is rated M for language, violence, blood and extreme adult themes. Don't say i didn't warn you! **

**traydeathgoddess: Thanks a lot for your review. Just stick to the story and many surprises are waiting for you. XD **

**Fallenlildreams: Well, i always like to experiment on new things. Besides, i couldn't help it. The idea of using Tamao in a completely different role excited me a lot.**

**TsunadeXShizune: Thanks a lot for your review my friend. I really appreciate it. **

**Raging Heart: Thanks a lot. And you have seen nothing yet. **

**moonfang94: Thankies. I hope you like my first chapter.**

**LaCazadora: Thanks. No need to worry. The first chapter has already come up.**

* * *

It was a normal day like all the others. Monday morning and every human soul in Japan had already woke up. Others to go to their job and others to make their shopping. We are in 21st century and the year is 2009.

Like I said before it was Monday morning. Everyone had woke up, everyone except one girl. Suzumi Tamao. Tamao was never a morning person. She always liked staying up late at night and watching TV or going out with some friends. She didn't care if she had school the following day. The only thing that mattered for her was having fun and nothing else. Her grades at school were terrible. But, Tamao didn't give a shit for that. She believed that knowledge wasn't necessary for people. It made them look fool and weak.

Seven o' clock in the morning and Tamao was still sleeping. The curtains in her room were half opened and everywhere you could see terrible mess. Books were lying on the floor, socks which had been unwashed for a month were hiding in every corner of the room and a few pc games which contained extreme adults themes were lying on her desk in a very bad condition. As you could see, Tamao wasn't the tidiest person in the world or the most careful.

Tamao seemed to enjoy her sleep because she was smiling a lot. However, her enjoyment wasn't going to last for long. Her room's door opened slowly and a tall figure came inside. She walked towards the window and opened the curtains. Tamao feeling the sun coming into her eyes she turned to the other side of the bed. The tall figure looked at Tamao and moved to her. She sat down on the bed and put a hand on Tamao's shoulder.

''Tamao'' said the figure's voice.

Tamao didn't respond.

The tall figure shook Tamao lightly.

''Tamao'' said again the tall figure.

One more time Tamao didn't respond. Then, the tall figure's eyes sparkled and she smiled evilly. She kneeled on the bed and lied on top of Tamao. She brought her lips near Tamao's ear and whispered.

''Tamao''

Tamao turned around and her body now was facing hers. The tall figure then found the chance and placed her lips on Tamao's forehead. She moved lower to Tamao's cheeks and kissed both of them. Next, she moved to Tamao's lips and kissed her passionately. The same time the figure's hands started to explore Tamao's body. They started first with the breasts, then with the stomach and they moved lower to Tamao's G-spot. A hand went inside Tamao's pyjamas and then inside Tamao's underwear. Two fingers started to rub Tamao's clit.

Tamao's body slowly started to react. Tamao opened her eyes and looked around. She blinked a few times and then she felt something...no someone touching her.

_Huh? What's going on? Why I feel a sudden weight on my stomach? And why I have this feeling that someone is touching me?, thought Tamao._

Tamao started to search the entire room to find an answer when her eyes fell on a pair of blue eyes. Tamao got panicked and quickly turned on the light. What she saw that moment in front of her shocked her a lot.

_MOTHER???, thought Tamao._

Tamao couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Her mother, her own mother, wearing a sexy black nightgown, lying on top of her and kissing her lips. Tamao tried to move her body when suddenly she felt something between her thighs and specifically, in a very private place on her body. Tamao placed a hand on her G-spot and felt a hand touching her...well...not just touching her but something worst. She became more shocked than before. Tears started to fall from Tamao's eyes. She put her hands on her mother's arms and tried to push her away from her. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. Her mother was stronger than her.

Then, Tamao's mother broke the kiss and looked at her.

''Tamao'' said her mother.

''Mum what are you doing? Are you crazy?'' said Tamao.

''I'm pleasuring my needs Tamao. And sorry for saying this dear but I'm not crazy. I'm one hundred per cent sane. I can assure you about that.''

''Mum stop. I don't want you to do this. Please stop''

''I don't care and I'm not going to stop. You have been a very bad girl lately and bad girls like you must always get punished'' said her mother seductively.

''Mum stop! Please, I'm begging you''

''No''

''Mum, I can't stand it anymore. Please stop''

''I said no! Now, just shut up and let me to do my work''

Tamao's mother placed her lips on Tamao's neck and started sucking it. Tamao tried one more time to push her mother away from her but neither this time she made it.

''Mum stop!'' said Tamao.

''Shut up bitch!'' said her mother.

Tamao started crying. She couldn't believe that her mother was going to rape her again. Her own mother. The truth was hurting her like a knife. Tamao's mother stopped sucking Tamao's neck and started to unbutton violently Tamao's pyjamas with both hands. When she was done she threw them away. Now, Tamao was only in her underwear. Tamao's mother took one of Tamao's breasts in her hands and started nibbling them. Tamao felt she was going to die. She felt so disgusted. Disgusted about her herself, about her mother, about everything.

''Mum please stop!'' said Tamao.

Tamao's mother felt anger inside her and moved one of her hands on Tamao's face. A loud 'SLAP' echoed in the room.

''I told you to shut up. Why you are never listening to me?'' said her mother angrily.

''Cause...cause you are not my mother!'' shouted Tamao.

''What?'' said Tamao's mother surprised.

Tamao then found the chance and pushed her mother away from her. She stood up and made a few steps back from the bed.

''A mother always takes care of her child and always loves it. And even though sometimes she gets angry with it, she is always there for it when it needs her. However, you...you...you never loved me. You never cared about me. You always shouted at me and the worst of all? You slapped me on the face without any mercy'' said Tamao almost in tears.

Her mother stood up and looked at her.

''A normal child wouldn't stand living like that. However, I can. Cause I'm strong. But, not as strong as I had to. Otherwise, I wouldn't have to shut up every time you become sick and want to rape me'' said Tamao.

Suddenly, Tamao's mother started to laugh. Tamao looked at her confused.

''Why you are laughing?'' said Tamao.

''Tch, tch, tch. Do you know how fool you are Tamao? Huh? Let me tell you. You are so fool. A fish is way smarter than you'' said Tamao's mother.

''Why do you say that?''

''If you were smart you would lay there quiet and let me fuck you, without having myself get angry and slap you. However, you wanted to play the smart-head and turned against me. And look what you have caused. Indeed you are a very fool girl Tamao.''

''I don't care. I told you, you are not my mother''

''Stupid Tamao. We could be happy if you just have just listened to me for once. I guess, you will never chance. You will always be a rebel and tramp girl. I think I should take my leave. Talking with you it's just a waste of time'' said her mother angrily.

''I would be glad if you did''

Tamao's mother walked towards the door and opened it. But, before she went outside she turned around and gave a last look to her daughter.

''Before I leave, i wanna tell you something. Just because you are my daughter doesn't give you the right to go against me. I'm rich Tamao. Very rich. I have a lot of power in my hands. And with that power I can destroy you whenever I want. You always have to keep that in mind'' said Tamao's mother.

''Go to hell mother. I don't need your money. I'm old enough to find a job and live on my own'' said Tamao.

''What about school?''

''I will stop going. Besides, knowledge isn't necessary for me''

''I was right when I said you can't change. You will always be the same Tamao. You have no idea how embarrassed I feel for you. Sometimes, I wish I had never brought you to this world''

Tamao's mother turned her back to Tamao and went outside closing the door behind her. The last words which her mother had said hurt Tamao but she tried not to cry again. She walked towards the door and placed a hand on it. She let a sigh escaped from her mouth.

''Sometimes, I wish you wouldn't be my mother'' said Tamao.

Tamao walked away from the door and sat on her bed. She looked at the clock._ 7.30._

''7.30. Damm, I'm gonna be late. As if I care but never mind'' said Tamao.

Tamao moved to her wardrobe and brought out a towel. She walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. She went inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tamao came out from the bathroom wearing only a towel. She moved to her wardrobe and brought out some clothes. A summer white T-shirt, black jeans, black vest and a pair of white underwears. A pair of black boots completed the outfit. She placed them on the bed carefully and started to get dressed. In no time she was ready to go out. She stood in front of the mirror and combed her hair.

Five minutes later Tamao was facing the front door of her house holding her motorcycle's keys in the one hand and her school bag in the other. She opened it and she was about to go out when someone stopped her.

''Wait'' said a voice.

Tamao turned around and looked at her mother. She was standing few meters away from her wearing a grey business suit and having a very serious look on her face.

''What do you want?'' said Tamao.

''I wanna tell you that I'm leaving today. I have to fly at USA for business. I don't know for how long I will be there. I was planning to leave you a letter before I leave but I preferred to tell you on my own'' said Tamao's mother.

''I would be glad if you told me you wouldn't come back''

''Only in your dreams stupid. I haven't left you any money so you have to find a job to live, in the mean time. You said you are old enough to find one. Besides, I would prefer to die than to leave my poor money in your hands''

''Fuck you''

''I will but not with you my love. In USA, women are much better than you''

Tamao tried a lot not get angry. Her mother was a real bitch. She was even worse than those who were working in the streets at night.

''As if I care'' said Tamao.

Tamao got out of the house and closed the front door behind her. Her mother shook her head and returned back to her work.

* * *

Tamao walked towards the garage which was at the back of the house. She pressed the green button which was at bottom of the garage's door. The door opened automatically and Tamao went inside. She turned on the lights and a black motorcycle appeared from the shadows. Harley Davidson VRSCD Night Rod Special. Tamao hopped on and turned on the engine. She put on her black helmet and drove away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tamao was inside her school's grounds. She drove towards the parking lot and stopped her bike next to a small red car. She put off her helmet and hopped off the bike. She placed her school bag on one of her shoulders and started to walk away.

Tamao's first lesson was Maths and her classroom was at the seventh floor. Tamao had to climb a lot of stairs. Unfortunately, no elevator was being built in that school. As you could see, Tamao's school was a very old one.

Five minutes later Tamao reached the seventh floor panting and sweating. She sat at the stairs and took deep breaths.

''Damm, our principal is a freaking old man. I can't believe him. Has he ever heard the word 'elevator'? Damm him. No wonder why sometimes I wish I could kick his fucking ass'' said Tamao.

Tamao stood up and started to walk way. She passed from many classrooms until she stopped in front of a huge grey door. Above the door was a big grey sign. 'Class 2-1' was written on it in black colour. Tamao opened the door and went inside closing it behind her.

* * *

Inside the classroom there were some students who were copying exercises from the blackboard and others who were listening to what the teacher was saying. When Tamao came in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. The teacher, a middle age woman with short brown hair and black eyes, stopped the lecture and looked at Tamao too.

''Suzumi Tamao one more time you are late'' said the teacher in a serious tone.

''I don't care. There was a lot of traffic on the road. Stupid drivers. Each one of them is worse than the other'' said Tamao.

''Suzumi-san you should show some respect here. I'm your teacher, after all.''

''As if I care''

''Suzumi-san! Close your mouth please. You are in a classroom not in your house'' said the teacher angrily.

''You have right teach. Cause, here is worse than in my house. All clean and shit''

''Suzumi-san!'' said the teacher angrier than before.

''Damm woman. Don't shout. You are killing my ears''

''Aaaggghhh'' said the teacher trying hard to control her temper.

Tamao ignored her and walked towards her desk. She was about to sit down when her teacher called her again.

''Suzumi-san'' said the teacher who was trying to calm down.

''What do you want?'' said Tamao.

''The principal wants to see you''

''What? What did I do this time?'' said Tamao surprised.

''I don't know. You must go and see him. The meeting is in about ten minutes.''

''Fuck. Fine''

''Suzumi-san you should watch your language''

''Fuck you''

''Suzumi-san!''

''Damm''

''Suzumi-san go to the principal, right now. You know how impatient he gets when you are not on time''

''Shit. Ok''

Tamao walked towards the door and opened it.

''Hey teach, it's my idea or you are not in a very good mood today?'' said Tamao looking at her teacher.

''Gomen nasai Suzumi-san, but as a human I have my limits you know. And you never stop trying to make me over-pass them'' said the teacher.

''It's not my fault. You should get laid more often''

The teacher turned into four shapes of red.

''Suzumi-san! Out! Now!'' shouted the teacher.

Tamao giggled and went out of the classroom. The teacher took deep breaths and looked at her students. Everyone was looking at her with curious looks.

''What?'' said the teacher.

Everyone bewildered and blushed the same time.

''Nothing sensei'' said the entire class.

All the students returned back to their work. The teacher sighed.

_Maria-sama I can't believe it. This girl sometimes can be very annoying. However, I feel sorry for her. She has no one in the world except her mother. It must be tough. Sigh. I wonder what the principal needed her. I bet it wasn't for something good. May God help her cause even though sometimes I can't stand her, I can't resist her either. She is very beautiful and so sexy. Sigh, thought the teacher._

* * *

Tamao passed from many classrooms until she reached the stairs. She glanced at them and frowned.

''Fuck. Don't tell me that I have to climb down all these stairs!!! Daaaamm'' said Tamao.

Tamao slowly climbed down the stairs and walked towards the principal's office. She opened the first door she found in front of her and went inside. The room was huge and decorated with old furnitures. A small desk was being placed at one of the room's corner. A young and very beautiful woman was sitting behind the desk and working. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a brown skirt. Tamao looked at her and smiled. She started to walk towards her.

''Good morning Mitsuko'' said Tamao approaching the woman.

Mitsuko looked at her and gasped.

''Suzumi-san you scared me'' said Mitsuko trying to calm down.

''Gomen'' said Tamao.

''What do you want Suzumi-san?''

''The teach said that principal wanted to see me''

''Oh. Uhm, wait here for a minute. I'm going to inform him about your arrive'' said Mitsuko standing up.

''Take your time baby. I will be here waiting for you''

Mitsuko blushed. She moved to the door which was next to her desk and knocked it lightly.

''Yes?'' said a voice from inside.

Mitsuko opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. In the mean time, Tamao sat on Mitsuko's desk and waited patiently for Mitsuko to come out. Two minutes later Mitsuko came out and moved to her desk. Tamao looked at her.

''Well?'' said Tamao.

''You can go and see him now'' said Mitsuko sitting on her chair.

''Alright. Is he in a good mood today or not?''

''So and so''

''Fuck. Anyway, I'm going inside. Wish me good luck''

''Good luck''

Tamao stood up and moved to the door. Before she opened it she gave a last look to Mitsuko.

''Hey Mitsuko. Do you know that you look beautiful today?'' said Tamao.

Mitsuko blushed.

''You think?'' said Mitsuko.

''You look like a real model. Have you ever thought of changing your job?'' said Tamao.

''Not really. School pays well''

''Fuck. You would look hot as a model''

Mitsuko blushed more.

''Arigatou'' said Mitsuko.

Tamao opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her.

_Sigh. Suzumi-san is so cool and damm sexy. No wonder why girls faint or blush every time they see her. Suzumi-san. Soooooo beautiful. Sigh, thought Mitsuko._

* * *

The principal's office was very huge but also very old. A huge brown bookcase was standing proudly at the left side of the room. On the right you could see some old but also very expensive paintings decorating the walls. Far away from where Tamao was standing there was a big black desk, full in papers and files. Behind the desk an old man in a grey suit was sitting and reading some papers. He had short grey hair and ruby eyes. Tamao started to walk towards him.

''Hey princ. I heard you wanted to see me'' said Tamao approaching him.

The old man stopped reading and looked at her.

''Yes Suzumi-san. I want to have a talk with you. Sit down'' said the principal.

Tamao sat on the chair which was in front of the desk and looking at him.

''So, what do you want?'' said Tamao.

''I feel sorry for saying that but I have very bad news for you'' said the principal.

''What's going on?''

''The school decided to end your career as a student.''

''What?'' said Tamao standing up.

''Suzumi-san please sit down''

''No! What are these bullshits you are saying? You are gonna kick me out of school? Are you serious?''

''I'm afraid that it's true. From this day you don't belong to this school anymore''

''Why?''

''First of all, your grades are terrible. And second, you got into a lot of fights and caused a huge trouble in our respectable school. Plus, you sent a teacher in the hospital.''

''Damm, I can't believe it. It's not my fault that I sent that bastard in the hospital''

''Suzumi-san do you realise what you are saying? Suzumi-san you broke one of his arms and one of his legs too. Plus, you made his face look like a potato''

''But I had a reason for that''

''And what might that be?''

''He almost raped me. I had to do something''

''And you expecting me to believe you huh?''

''No. You are the principal after all. You would never believe a student''

''Suzumi-san it's not like that. You know, being a principal is not the easier thing in the world. Sometimes I have to make decisions that most people would find tough. But, that's my job. Even though, I don't like it. Suzumi-san listen to me. I like you. I like you very much. I'm seeing you as the granddaughter I never had. Believe it or not, it really hurts me seeing you getting through all this. I wish I could just ignore it and move on. But, I can't. I'm the principal of this school. And it's in my duty to protect every human soul who is working in this building, either he's a teacher or a student''

''Yea but this guy almost raped me. I swear I'm telling the truth. Why you can't understand it?'' said Tamao almost in tears.

''Cause I can't believe you. Suzumi-san you a rebel and you never respected your teachers. How you expect me to believe you then?''

''But...But...I swear I'm telling the truth''

''Gomen nasai Suzumi-san. Gomen nasai''

Tamao felt her world disappearing. The principal was kicking her out of the school and no one believed her that she was saying the truth about her almost rape. Life would never be fair with her.

''Suzumi-san now I would like you to sign some papers'' said the principal.

''For what?'' said Tamao questioningly.

''It's just for making your withdrawal official''

''Fine'' said Tamao sighing.

The principal gave some papers to Tamao and a pen. Tamao accepted them and signed all the papers. When she finished she gave them back to the principal. The principal gave a quick look at them and then looked back at Tamao.

''Good. From this moment, you don't belong to this school anymore. You can leave now if you want. And don't worry about your teachers. I will inform them later myself'' said the principal.

''So, this is the end huh? I can't believe it. Everything happened so suddenly. I don't even know how to react'' said Tamao.

''I know how you feel Suzumi-san. You might not believe me but I know''

''Yea right. As if you care''

''Suzumi-san''

Tamao turned her back to the principal and walked towards the door. She opened it and went out closing the door violently behind her.

* * *

Mitsuko, who was reading some books that moment, seeing Tamao coming out off the rooom she stood up.

''Suzumi-san'' said Mitsuko.

Tamao didn't respond. Instead, she ignored Mitsuko and walked towards the office's door. She opened it and went outside closing the door behind her. Mitsuko felt sad.

''Suzumi-san'' said Mitsuko.

_The principal must have told her. Poor Suzumi-san. I feel so sad for her. Even though, she is a tramp and very rude girl, deep inside she's the kindest girl in the world. Suzumi-san. I'm gonna miss you. I will never forget about you cause I like you. I really do. Suzumi-san, thought Mitsuko._

* * *

Tamao walked quickly towards the parking lot cursing under her breath. She threw her school bag at the back seat of her Harley and hopped on. She put on her helmet and turned on the engine. She gave a last look at the school building and drove away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tamao was standing in front of her house's door. She opened the door and went inside. She threw her school bag on the floor and sat on the couch. She started to think what she would do from now since the school kicked her out and since her mother was out of the country leaving her without any money.

The seconds became minutes, the minutes became hours and Tamao couldn't find any idea. When suddenly, something came in her mind. She brought her cell out of her jeans' pocket and pressed some numbers.

''I hope someone will be there to answer the damm phone. Otherwise, I will go nuts'' said Tamao.

Tamao waited on the line for a while until someone answered the phone.

''Moshi moshi'' said a female voice.

''Aunt Kiyomi?'' said Tamao.

''Tamao-chan? Tamao-chan is that you?'' said the woman excited.

''The one and the only''

''Tamao-chan I can't believe it. It's being a long time. How are you sweetie?''

''I'm fine. How about you?''

''I'm fine, thank you''

''How is uncle Shichiro?''

''He is fine too''

''I'm glad. Uhm...Listen, Aunt, I've got a problem. Mum is on a trip and right now I'm home alone. I don't know when she is planning to come back. So, can I come over at your house and stay for a while?''

''I wonder why you even thought of asking that question. Of course you can stay here. My house is yours too''

''Thanks Aunt. I owe you''

''Don't say such silly things. You are my favourite niece and I will always be there to look after you''

''Aunt you rock. You know that?''

''It's not my fault. Having such a wonderful niece makes me behave like that''

''Awww Aunt cut it out. You are embarrassing me'' said Tamao blushing.

Tamao could hear giggles coming from the phone. She sighed and continued talking.

''I will be there in an hour'' said Tamao.

''Ok. Have you eaten breakfast or not yet?'' said Kiyomi.

''Nah''

''Ok. Don't worry about that. Until you come I will have made a very delicious breakfast.''

''Jeez thanks Aunt''

''Don't mention it. See you later Tamao-chan. Your uncle will be very happy when he sees you''

''I bet. Bye Aunt''

Tamao put the phone back to her pocket and sighed.

''I guess when trouble comes I can always count on them'' said Tamao smiling.

Tamao stood up and walked towards her bedroom. She opened the door and went inside. She moved to her wardrobe and opened it. She brought out some clothes and underwears. She placed them carefully on the bed. Then, she moved to her closet. She opened it and brought out a huge black handbag. She threw it on the floor and then she moved to her bed. She took the clothes and the underwears and put them carefully in the handbag. She placed the handbag on one of her shoulders and walked towards the door. She went out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tamao got out of the house in no time and hopped on her bike. She put on her helmet and turned on the engine. She let a sighed escaped from her mouth and drove away.

* * *

One hour later Tamao was standing in front of her Uncles' door. She placed her hand on the door and knocked. The door opened immediately and Tamao came face-to-face with a middle aged woman. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a long yellow casual dress and yellow shoes. A white apron above the dress completed her outfit. When the woman saw Tamao a wide smile appeared on her lips and gave a bear hug to Tamao.

''Tamao-chan'' said the woman.

''Aunt Kiyomi'' said Tamao hugging her back in the same way.

Kiyomi broke the hug and looked at Tamao.

''I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much sweetie'' said Kiyomi.

''Me too Aunt'' said Tamao.

''Come in''

Tamao went inside the house and Kiyomi closed the door behind her. Tamao put down her handbag and looked around. The house was very beautiful. A lot of paintings were decorating the walls and everywhere you could see old and modern furnitures. A small TV was being placed on a small table in the middle of the room and next to it there was an even smaller table with various photos sitting there proudly. They were photos of Tamao's Uncles and hers.

''I bet you must feel very hungry'' said Kiyomi.

''Deadly'' said Tamao.

Kiyomi giggled.

''Follow me then'' said Kiyomi.

Kiyomi started to walk away and towards the kitchen. Tamao followed her.

* * *

Kiyomi moved to the fridge and opened it. In the mean time, Tamao sat on a chair and looked around. The kitchen looked beautiful and the decoration was very cute. Especially, a picture of a big duck swimming in a small lake and three baby ducks following her. So sweet.

Kiyomi took a bottle of milk and closed the fridge. She moved to Tamao and placed the bottle on the table.

''Here'' said Kiyomi.

''Thanks Aunt'' said Tamao.

Kiyomi walked towards the oven and opened it. She brought out a plate with some food on and closed the oven. She moved back to Tamao and placed the plate on the table too. When Tamao saw the plate with the food her eyes wided.

''Wow. All this only for me?'' said Tamao.

''Yes sweetie'' said Kiyomi.

''Thanks Aunt''

''Oh, I forgot to bring the bread''

Kiyomi left from the table and came back holding the bread with both hands. She placed it on the table and sat opposite Tamao. Tamao started to eat unable to control herself. She was really hungry.

''Is it good?'' said Kiyomi.

''Amazing'' said Tamao.

''I'm glad you liked it''

''Aunt Kiyomi?''

''Yes Tamao?''

''Where is Uncle Shichiro?''

''He is working right now, honey. Don't worry. You will see him at lunch''

''Oh''

''So how does everything go?''

''Fine''

''How is your mother?''

''Fine''

''What about school?''

''Well...It's fine'' said Tamao in a sad tone.

''Are you sure? You don't sound very happy. It's something wrong?''

''No...Well...Uhm...You see...Uhm...''

''It's ok. No need to push yourself dear. You can talk whenever you feel ready''

''Ok. Thanks Aunt''

''Don't mention it'' said her Aunt smiling.

Tamao continued eating her breakfast while her Aunt stayed there looking at her smiling but deep inside she was very worried about her niece.

* * *

When Tamao finished her breakfast she stood up taking the plate with her and put it in the dish-washer. Then she walked out of the kitchen with Kiyomi always by her side. Both women sat on the couch and looked at each other.

''Aunt Kiyomi?'' said Tamao.

''Yes Tamao?'' said Kiyomi.

''How does everything go here? Do you have any problems? Please tell me. I want to know everything''

''Well, same as usual. Fortunately, we don't have any problems. That's all I have to say. In reality, nothing special happened these days. You can say my life is peaceful to boring''

Tamao laughed.

''Aunt you are something else'' said Tamao.

''Tamao do you feel tired? Do you need to sleep? I have already prepared the guest room.'' said Kiyomi.

''Well, I don't know. I don't feel tired but I can't say I'm completely fine''

''Maybe you should go and take a nap. It will help you to calm down''

''You are right. Besides, I had a long morning''

''Come with me.''

Kiyomi stood up and walked towards the guest room. Tamao took her handbag from the floor and follow her Aunt.

* * *

Kiyomi opened the guest room's door and went inside.

''Here we are'' said Kiyomi looking at Tamao.

Tamao went inside and looked around. The room was small but very beautiful. A large bed was on the left side of the room and a huge desk was on the right. A small blue bookcase was standing proudly near the desk. The walls were painted in blue colour and various posters of bikes, singers and hot chicks were decorating them.

''Wow, this room is so cool Aunt'' said Tamao.

''I knew you would like it'' said Kiyomi.

Kiyomi moved to the small wardrobe which was near the bed and opened it.

''Here you can place your belongings'' said Kiyomi.

''Thanks Aunt'' said Tamao.

''Oh and I have a surprise for you''

Kiyomi searched the entire wardrobe and brought out a huge pile of old Yuri mangas.

''Do you remember them?'' said Kiyomi.

Tamao walked towards her Aunt and looked at the pile. Tamao's eyes wided.

''Oh my God. Aunt Kiyomi this is my precious Yuri manga collection'' said Tamao taking the pile in her hands.

''Yep'' said Kiyomi.

''How did you find them?''

''Well, let's just say miracles happen''

''I spent many years searching for them. I wonder how they end up here''

''Well, I can't say. It's a secret''

''Aunt, you are the coolest Aunt in the entire world''

''And you are the cutest niece in the entire planet''

Tamao blushed.

''Aunt Kiyomi! I told you I'm not cute'' said Tamao.

Kiyomi giggled.

''Anyway, it's time for me to go. You need to take a rest and I know how much you love reading those mangas alone'' said Kiyomi.

''You know me very well Aunt'' said Tamao.

''If you need anything just call me''

''Ok. Oh and Aunt?''

''Yes?''

''Thanks''

''It's ok Tamao''

Kiyomi walked towards the door and opened it. She went outside the room closing the door behind her. Tamao stayed looking at the door for some minutes.

''Aunt Kiyomi. She is such a nice woman. I know I can always count on her'' said Tamao.

Tamao let a sigh escaped from her mouth. She walked towards her bed and sat down. She placed the huge pile of the Yuri mangas carefully on the bed and lied down. She took a randomly manga from the pile and started reading it.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and soon the morning was being replaced by the noon. Inside Tamao's newfound bedroom you could hear nothing, except the sound that Tamao was making while she was snoring. Suddenly, the bedroom's door opened and Kiyomi came inside. She walked towards Tamao's bed and sat next to her. She placed one hand on Tamao's cheek and looked at her.

''Tamao'' said Kiyomi.

Tamao didn't respond.

''Tamao'' said Kiyomi again.

Tamao didn't respond either this time. Kiyomi placed both her hands on Tamao's arm and shook her lightly.

''Tamao'' said Kiyomi for the third time.

Tamao opened her eyes slowly and looked at the face of her beloved Aunt.

''Aunt Kiyomi'' said Tamao.

''Tamao it's already noon. The lunch is ready and your Uncle has just returned from his work'' said Kiyomi smiling.

''I must have fallen asleep without realising it. I will be at the kitchen in a minute Aunt'' said Tamao sitting on the bed.

''Ok sweetie. But, hurry up. Your Uncle can't wait to see you''

''I'm 100 per cent sure about that''

Kiyomi giggled and stood up. She walked towards the door and went outside closing the door behind her. Tamao sighed and stood up. She moved towards the desk where she saw a small hairbrush laying there ready to come in use. Tamao took it and started to comb her hair. When she finished she placed it down and walked towards the door. She opened the door and went outside.

* * *

Tamao walked towards the kitchen yawning. There, she found her Aunt sitting on the table and waiting for her. As for her Uncle, he was standing next to his wife with opened arms and a big smile on his lips. When Tamao saw him, she smiled and moved towards him. Uncle Shichiro was a middle age man with short blue hair and black eyes.

''Uncle Shichiro'' said Tamao.

''Tamao-chan. Come here baby'' said Shichiro.

Tamao opened her arms and gave him a huge hug. Shichiro hugged her back in the same way.

''Uncle Shichiro how are you?'' said Tamao.

''I'm fine Tami. I missed you so much'' said Shichiro.

''I missed you too Uncle''

''Let me take a look at you''

Shichiro broke the hug and looked at his niece up and down.

''Damm, you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you. I bet many girls are crazy about you'' said Shichiro.

''If the bet was real, Uncle, you would have win'' said Tamao.

Shichiro laughed.

''You look so like me. When I was in your age many girls wanted like crazy to go out with me. Of course I refused all of them. First, cause my father didn't let me dating with other girls and second...'' said Shichiro.

Shichiro moved to his wife and hugged her from the waist.

''...this woman here was the only one who had won my heart'' said Shichiro kissing his wife affectionately.

Kiyomi blushed from her husband's suddenly move and Tamao rolled her eyes. She had to admit that her Uncles sometimes could be very amazing. Shichiro broke their kiss and letting his wife free he sat on a chair. Kiyomi sat next to her husband and Tamao sat opposite them. Tamao was the first one who started eating and soon her Uncles joined her.

* * *

When they finished their lunch Kiyomi stood up and took the empty plates with her. She put them in the dish-washer and returned back to the two persons she loved most.

''How was the food Tamao? Did you like it?'' said Kiyomi sitting next to her husband.

''It was delicious Aunt'' said Tamao.

''Everything that Kiyomi makes it's delicious. But, nothing can be compared with her. She is the sweetest woman I have ever seen in my life'' teased Shichiro.

''Shichiro!'' said Kiyomi blushing.

Tamao looking at them acting so affectionate with each other, smiled.

''So, Tamao, how does everything go?'' said Shichiro.

''Same as usual Uncle'' said Tamao.

''How is 'she'?''

''She is fine. She left on a trip today and let me alone like always.''

''That woman will never change. Anyway, how is school?''

''Well...Uhm...''

''Shichiro please'' said Kiyomi.

''What?'' said Shichiro looking at his wife.

''I'll explain you later'' said Kiyomi in a low voice.

Shichiro nodded and looked back at Tamao.

''How is your love life Tami?'' said Shichiro.

''The same and worse. I broke up three months ago'' said Tamao.

''And why's that?''

''The bitch cheated on me''

''It must hurt''

''Not so much. I knew from the begin what kind of woman she was but you know, my friends insisted to give it a try''

''Oh, so you are single now''

''Yep. But I don't worry much about that. I can find easily a replacement.''

''That's good. Your Aunt told me that you are gonna stay in our house for a while, right?''

''Yes. I hope I'm not a bother to you''

''No, no. Instead, it makes me very happy. It will be like old times''

''Yea. Hey, thanks Uncle''

''No need to say it Tamao. You know you can always count on me''

Suddenly, Tamao's cell started to ring.

''Oh, excuse me for a minute'' said Tamao standing up.

Tamao ran out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Shichiro and Kiyomi looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Tamao sat on the couch and sighed. She pressed the green button on her cell and spoke.

''Moshi moshi'' said Tamao.

''Hey sis'' said a female voice.

''Sei! I can't believe it. Is that you?'' said Tamao surprised.

''The one and the only'' said Sei.

''How are you bitch? I missed you so much''

''Me too baby. Hey, listen, the entire old clan is gonna have a beach party. Wanna come?''

''I don't know. I'm not at home right now. I'm staying at my Uncles' house for the moment.''

''Why? Did your bitch kick you out?''

''No. I will explain you later.''

''Ok. So, what are you going to do about the party?''

''Let me ask my Uncles first''

Tamao stood up and walked towards the kitchen. There, she saw her Uncles talking to each other like there was no tomorrow.

''Excuse me'' said Tamao.

''What is it Tamao?'' said Kiyomi looking at her niece.

''A friend of mine is making a party and she invited me. So, uhm, would you let me to go?''

''Who are gonna be there?'' said Shichiro.

''My old clan. They are very nice girls. I have being with them since I was seven''

''Well, what you say Kiyomi? Shall we let her?'' said Shichiro looking at his wife.

''Of course. These people are her friends. She knows them from a very young age. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't let her go'' said Kiyomi.

Shichiro looked back at Tamao.

''Ok Tami, you can go'' said Shichiro.

''Thanks guys. You are awesome'' said Tamao excited. ''Hey, Sei, listen. I have great news. The guys here are ok with this shit.''

''I'm glad'' said Sei. ''I wouldn't live knowing that I wasn't going to see your beautiful face again.''

''Sei, will you ever stop being so flirty with me?''

''If you ever stop being so cute'' teased Sei.

''Sei!'' said Tamao blushing.

''Hehehe just kidding''

''Hey, are they going to be any hot chicks tonight?''

''Maybe. Sachiko told me she was planning to do something. I'm not very sure what. You have to wait and see''

''Oh, ok''

''I have to go now. See ya tonight baby girl''

''Bye''

Tamao pressed the red button on her cell and sighed.

''Your friend Sei must be a very pretty girl right?'' said Shichiro.

''Well, if Kathrin Zeta Jones met Sei she would feel complex'' said Tamao.

''So, she is that pretty huh?''

''Why you are asking dear? Are you interested?'' teased Kiyomi.

''Nah, I'm just saying it for Tamao. She is being single for a very long time''

''Uncle what do you mean? Wait. Don't tell me you...you...'' said Tamao.

''That's right. You and Sei dating each other''

''Are you nuts? No way. It would be impossible for me to be with a girl like her''

''Why? You said she is very pretty, right?''

''Yea but Sei is also like a sister to me. I would never look at her in that way. Same goes for her''

''Oh, but I thought...''

''Besides, Sei is already taken'' interrupted Tamao.

''Who is her girlfriend?''

''Youko. She is one of the sexiest chicks in the entire Japan''

''Tamao, I wonder, where did you find all these people?''

''I can't say. It's a secret. Don't worry. Those people have nothing to do with drugs or illegal money''

''Good. You know that I never approved such evil things''

''I know Uncle. I know. Now, excuse me but I'm going to my room. I have to prepare myself for the party.''

''From now? It's not even dark outside''

''I know but...''

''Let her go Shichiro. She hasn't seen her friends for a long time. She has a right to spend some time taking care of herself. Besides, a lot of beautiful women will be there tonight, right Tamao?'' interrupted Kiyomi.

''That's right''

''See?''

''Ok. You can go kid'' said Shichiro sighing.

''Thanks'' said Tamao.

Tamao turned around and walked towards her bedroom but not before she gave both her Uncles a kiss on the cheek. Such a sweet move surprised both of them but they recovered quickly.

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon the night fell. Tamao had spent most of her day searching her entire wardrobe to find something to wear. At the end she decided to pick a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. A pair of black shoes completed her outfit. She picked them up and placed them carefully on the bed. She took off the clothes she was wearing that moment and started to get dressed.

In no time Tamao was ready for the upcoming party. She moved to her desk and took her hairbrush. She combed her hair in the usual style and put the hairbrush down.

''Finally I'm ready'' said Tamao.

Then someone knocked her door.

''Yes? Who is it?'' said Tamao.

The door opened and Tamao's Aunt came inside.

''Aunt Kiyomi? Is there something wrong?'' said Tamao worried.

''No. I just came to see you. Have you finished or should I take my leave and come back in few minutes?'' said Kiyomi.

''No. I have already finished''

''Let me take a look at you''

Kiyomi looked at her niece up and down.

''My, you look very beautiful. I bet many girls tonight will want like crazy to flirt with you'' said Kiyomi.

''Aunt Kiyomi!'' said Tamao blushing.

Kiyomi gigged. Tamao sighed.

''Aunt, will you ever stop teasing me?'' said Tamao.

''If you ever stop looking so cute'' said Kiyomi.

''I will not answer in that''

''So, what time is the party?''

''This kind of parties usually start at eleven but I will have to leave earlier. The place is little far from here''

''Oh. Have a nice time then''

''Thanks. Hey, have you planned anything to do with Uncle since I will be out for the night?''

''Nah. We will watch some movies on TV and then we will go for sleep.''

''Oh, ok''

''I shall take my leave now. It's almost seven and I have to go and prepare dinner. Your Uncle will come from work in no time and he will be very hungry''

''Ok, Aunt''

Kiyomi walked towards the door and went outside closing the door behind her. Tamao sighed again and sat on her bed.

''Now, what should I do until the clock shows ten?'' said Tamao.

Suddenly, an idea came in Tamao's mind. She moved to her wardrobe and opened it. She picked up her handbag and moved to her bed. She sat down and placed the handbag next to her. She opened it and brought out her MP3. She put on her earphones and turned her MP3 on. She picked a random song from the Menu and started listening to it.

* * *

When the clock ticked ten, Tamao got out of her room and walked towards the living room. There, she found her Uncles cuddling with each other on the couch and watching a movie on TV. She let a smile appearred on her lips.

''Ahem'' said Tamao.

Both her Uncles turned around and looked at her.

''Oh Tamao'' said Shichiro.

''It's already ten and I have to go'' said Tamao.

''Ok, Tamao. Have a nice time'' said Kiyomi smiling.

''I will''

Tamao was about to leave when her Uncle's voice stopped her on her tracks.

''Tamao-chan'' said Shichiro.

Tamao turned around and looked at her Uncle.

''Yes?'' said Tamao.

''Here'' said Shichiro throwing a pair of keys to her.

Tamao took them and looked at them questioningly.

''Why you are giving me these keys?'' said Tamao.

''It's our house's keys'' said Shichiro. ''I know you will come back very late and since your Aunt and I will be sleeping, no one will be available to open the door for you''

''Oh, thanks Uncle''

''And try not to lose them''

''I will. So, it's time to take my leave. Good night Uncle, Aunt''

''Good night Tamao'' said Shichiro.

''And make those girls melt from your beauty. Ok?'' said Kiyomi.

''You bet'' said Tamao smiling.

Tamao turned around and walked towards the door. She opened it and went outside closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tamao hopped on her bike and put on her helmet. She turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

One hour later, which looked like an eternity for Tamao, she had finally reached her destination. She put off her helmet and hopped off her bike. A huge smile appearred on her lips, not only from seeing her old friends after such a long time but also from the amazing view she had witnessed that moment.

A lot of cars had being parked at different spots of the beach. There were also some motorcycles too. 'Bad' girls in black leathers suits and hot chicks in very sexy shirts and miniskirts were standing on every part of the beach and talking. A huge stereo had been placed on a big table and small fridge which contained all the kind of alcohol had been placed next to it. Both pieces were standing proudly few meters away from the cars. At the centre of the beach there was a huge fire and you could see some girls sitting around of it and singing.

Tamao started to walk towards the 'bad' girls and stopped in front of a familiar tall woman.

''Sei!!! You fucking bitch'' said Tamao smiling.

The woman turned around and looked at Tamao. The woman's eyes wided and a huge smile appeared on her face.

''Tamao!!! You sexy baby. Come here'' said Sei opening her arms.

Tamao moved to her and gave her a bear hug. Sei hugged her back in the same way.

''Hey, Tamao how are you?'' said Sei breaking their hug.

''I'm fine. How about you? It's being a long time since we talked'' said Tamao.

''The same as usual. However, I have some great news for you''

''What? Tell me''

''Wait. TOUKO BABY, COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!!!''

A tall woman with short black hair and black eyes walked towards them. She was wearing a black shirt and a red mini skirt. She hugged Sei from the shoulders and Sei gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips.

''What do you want Sei?'' said Youko breaking the kiss.

''Look who is here'' said Sei pointing at Tamao.

Youko looked at Tamao and smiled.

''Tamao-chan'' said Youko.

Youko moved to Tamao and hugged her. Tamao hugged her back.

''How are you baby?'' said Youko breaking their hug.

''I'm fine'' said Tamao.

''Aww, it's being a long time. I missed you so much''

''Me too. How about you?''

''The same''

Then Tamao looked back at Sei.

''So, Sei what are the great news you have been talking about before?'' said Tamao.

''Well, Touko and I...'' said Sei.

''We are engaged Tamao-chan'' interrupted Youko showing her the ring she had in her left hand.

''You have got to be kidding me. No way'' said Tamao surprised.

''But its true'' said Sei.

''When it happened?''

''During the summer'' said Youko.

''But how? I mean, how Sei proposed to you?''

''Well, she came to my house one night wearing her black leathers suit and holding flowers in both hands. I remember, they were red roses. Yep. Red roses. When my father saw Sei, he almost had a heart-attack. He never liked her.''

''What happened then?''

''Sei kneeled in front of me and put out from her pocket a small box. Then my father ran to his room and came back holding a huge gun''

''You are kidding right?''

''No. I'm deadly serious. My father warned her that if she continued what she was doing that moment he would empty his gun on her. However, Sei ignored him and made me the big proposal. My mother got very excited hearing this crazy woman here asking me to be her wife. She had found it very romantic.''

''What did you do then?''

''I accepted. You know how much I love Sei.''

''What did your father do?''

''Nothing. He just turned his back to us and left''

''Wow''

''The rest are history''

''I love happy endings. Guys, I still can't believe it. You are officially together. I'm so happy for you''

''And I never regretted my decision''

''Aww, so sweet. Congratulations guys''

''Thanks Tamao-chan''

''Thanks sis'' said Sei.

''Hey, let's talk about something else. What's happening with the others? Rei, Sakaki, Nao, Shiho, Shizuru and most of all Sachiko'' said Tamao.

''Well, a lot of things happened with those crazy girls. But, before starting my huge speech, let's take a seat and drink something first. Are you ok with that?''

''Fine. Youko are you in?''

''Sure'' said Youko.

The three girls started to walk away. Youko and Tamao found three empty seats near the fire and Sei left them alone for a while to get them something to drink.

* * *

In no time, Sei went back to her friends holding three cans of beer with both hands.

''Here'' said Sei giving the cans to them.

''You haven't forgotten what I like to drink huh?'' said Tamao looking at the can.

''Yea. Besides, who could ever dare to forget things you like? It would be a shame'' said Sei sitting down, next to Youko.

Tamao laughed.

''You are very funny Sei'' said Tamao.

''That's why women love me so much'' said Sei proudly.

Youko coughed. Sei felt a small amount of sweat falling from her forehead.

''Yea...Hehehe...Uhm...Like I said...'' said Sei nervously.

''Woo, I didn't know Youko could get jealous that much'' teased Tamao.

Youko blushed. Sei and Tamao giggled together.

''Now, let's get back to the point. Tell me Sei, what's happening with the others?'' said Tamao.

''I don't know from where I should begin'' said Sei.

''Start from Rei'' said Tamao drinking some of her beer.

''Rei. Well, Rei remained the 'bad' girl she was and lately I've heard rumours saying that she is dating someone''

''Do you know who this girl might be?''

''Nah but I suspect it might be her cousin Yoshino''

''How do you know that?''

''Well, they are always going out together and sometimes they behave like they are a real couple''

''Who could ever thought that Rei would fall in love with that girl? Rei always disliked her cousin. Plus, she was against relationships''

''Times have been changed Tamao. And so people have too.''

''What about Nao?''

''Nao is dating Shiho''

''Really?'' said Tamao surprised.

''Uh huh''

''But, I thought they hated each other. As I remember they always got into fights.''

''Bullshits. They have been in love since the first time they met. It's just, they were too stupid to realise it''

''Wow. What about Shizuru?''

''Shizuru is dating someone from another clan''

''Who is she?''

''Her name is Natsuki. She is the leader. From what I heard she is very beautiful''

''I can't believe it. Is it real? At last someone that good founded and gained our Casanova's heart?''

''Uh huh. But, don't tell me to go in details. You are too young to die''

''Oh, ok. What about Sakaki?''

''Sakaki, lately, has fallen in love''

''With whom?''

''With a girl she met one night in a club.''

''What's her name?''

''Chiyo-chan''

''Does she look nice?''

''She is damm cute. No wonder why Sakaki shivers every time she sees her''

''What about this girl? Does she feel the same for Sakaki? I mean, can she return those feelings to her?''

''I think yea. Man, you should look at Sakaki. She has completely changed. She remained a rebel but she is not rude anymore. And she always smiles!!! Damm''

''Whoa, is this girl a witch or something?''

''Nah, she is a normal girl like all the others. But, what she has done to Sakaki is incredible''

''She is so lucky. Now, tell me about Sachiko. I'm all ears.''

Sei looked at her left and then at her right afraid that someone might heard her. Then, she looked back at Tamao.

''Sachiko is in love too'' said Sei.

''Don't tell me you are serious cause I will not believe you'' said Tamao.

''I'm afraid I'm very serious Tamao-chan''

''Sachiko is in love? That it's impossible''

''Indeed she is''

''With whom?''

''With the most beautiful chick in the world. Fukuzawa Yumi''

''Who is that?''

''A new chick in the clan. She has been with us for some time.''

''What about Yumi? Does she feel the same for Sachiko?''

''I don't know. This girl is very mysterious. She can hide her feelings very well. But, I don't worry much about her. Soon or later, the truth will come up.''

''Wow, what you said about those girls shocked me a lot.''

''It's not your fault. Everything happened so suddenly. I know how you feel. Trust me, I know. When I learnt those things about them, at first, I had the same reaction.''

''Well, what can I say? I wish them the best. Hey, now that I remember, did those crazy girls appear in the party too?''

''Uh huh, except Shizuru. She left on a trip yesterday with Natsuki''

''Where did she go?''

''I think in Spain''

''Whoa, I wonder what the bitch has in her mind for that biker''

''Not so innocent things, I have to admit''

Tamao giggled.

''Now, now, where is everybody? I want to see them'' said Tamao.

''Well, the last time I checked on Rei, she was talking to some girls. Yoshino is probably talking to some girls too or trying to kill Rei. As for Nao, she is somewhere in the beach and kissing Shiho. But, for Sakaki and Chiyo I have no idea. And if you are wondering about where Sachiko is, she is sitting with Yumi in one of the cars over there.'' said Sei pointing at the cars.

''Ok. I'm gonna take my leave now. I'm so excited to see the entire clan again'' said Tamao.

Tamao stood up and started to walk away from the couple.

* * *

Tamao passed from many girls until she reached a very familiar couple.

''Yuuki Nao, you asshole!!!'' said Tamao approaching the couple.

The couple looked at her very angry. One of them stood up and walked towards Tamao. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black leather suit.

''Who the hell are you? How do you know my name? And why you called me asshole?'' said the red hair girl.

''Don't tell me you don't remember me'' said Tamao.

''Are you an ex or a fangirl?''

''Ew, only in your dreams Nao. Besides, you are not my type''

''Hey, your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?''

''I'm Tamao, stupid. Suzumi Tamao''

Suddenly, Nao's eyes wided and a huge smile appeared on her lips.

''Tamao-chan? Tamao-chan is that you? Is really you?'' said Nao surprised.

''The one and the only'' said Tamao smiling.

Nao moved to her and gave a bear hug. Tamao hugged her back in the same way.

''How are you bitch? It's being a long time since we talked'' said Nao breaking their hug.

''I'm fine. How about you?'' said Tamao.

''I'm fine and very happy. Shiho and I are together''

''I know. Sei told me a minute ago. Congratulations guys''

''Thanks. Hey, are you still with that bitch? What was her name again?''

''Nah, we broke up three months ago. It was all her fault''

''Damm, it must hurt''

''Yea but I'm ok. I will survive''

''Let me call Shiho. She will be very happy when she sees you''

''You bet''

''SHIHO BABY, COME OVER HER FOR A MINUTE!!!'' shouted Nao.

A middle-height girl walked towards them. She had long pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a black mini skirt. She hugged Nao and looked at her.

''What do you want Nao?'' said Shiho.

''Look who is here'' said Nao pointing at Tamao.

Shiho looked at Tamao.

''Who is she?'' said Shiho.

''Don't tell me you don't remember her. She is Tamao. Suzumi Tamao'' said Nao.

Shiho's eyes wided and a huge smiled appeared on her face.

''Tamao-chan! Is really you? I can't believe it'' said Shiho.

''Well, it's me. I'm still alive. It's not an illusion'' said Tamao smiling.

Shiho moved towards Tamao and hugged her tightly. Tamao hugged her back in the same way.

''How are you? It's being a long time. I missed you so much'' said Shiho.

''I'm fine. I missed you too. In fact, I missed all of you'' said Tamao.

''Aww, everybody here missed you too''

''But, I have to go now. I have more friends to see and I doubt the list will ever end''

''Ok Tamao. See ya later''

''See ya later bitch'' said Nao.

''See ya later guys'' said Tamao.

Tamao started to walk away from them. Indeed she had many friends to see her that day and the night had already started.

* * *

Tamao continued walking for some minutes until she reached a very familiar girl. Tamao smiled and approached her.

''Hey, Sakaki'' said Tamao.

A tall woman turned and looked at her. She had long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black leather suit that showed her curves in all their glory.

''Yes?'' said Sakaki.

''Sakaki it's me Tamao. Do you remember me?'' said Tamao.

''No''

''Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't recognise me''

''No''

''Hey, it's me Tamao. Suzumi Tamao. We used to be good friends in the past. Come on. Just give it a try. You have to remember me''

Sakaki thought for a while and then a wide smile appeared on her face.

''I did'' said Sakaki.

''You remembered?'' said Tamao smiling.

''Yea''

Sakaki opened her arms and Tamao hugged her. Sakaki hugged her back in the same way.

''How are you Sakaki? It's being a long time'' said Tamao breaking the hug.

''I'm fine. You?'' said Sakaki.

''I'm fine too. I missed you so much''

''Me too''

''I learnt from Sei that someone, lately, has stolen your heart. Is that true?''

Sakaki blushed and nodded.

''Does she feel the same for you?'' said Tamao.

''Yes'' said Sakaki.

''Does she make you happy?''

''Yes''

''I'm glad''

''Sakaki, I brought you the beer you wanted'' said a voice behind Tamao.

Tamao turned around and saw a very short girl standing there and holding a can of beer with both hands. She had long brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt.

_So cute, thought Tamao._

The short girl moved to Sakaki and gave her the can. Sakaki took it and smiled at her. The short girl blushed.

''Chiyo-chan'' said Sakaki.

''Yes Sakaki?'' said Chiyo-chan.

''This is Tamao'' said Sakaki pointing at Tamao.

Chiyo-chan turned around and looked at Tamao.

''Tamao is an old friend'' said Sakaki.

''Oh, nice to meet you Tamao-sama'' said Chiyo-chan giving a small bow.

''Nice to meet you too Chiyo-chan'' said Tamao smiling.

''Chiyo-chan is my girlfriend'' said Sakaki hugging Chiyo-chan from the waist.

''I know. Sei has already told me. Congratulations guys''

''Thanks''

''Thank you Tamao-sama'' said Chiyo-chan.

''Well, I have to take my leave now. I have some more friends to see. See ya later guys'' said Tamao.

''See ya'' said Sakaki.

''See you later Tamao-sama'' said Chiyo-chan.

Tamao started to walk away from them.

* * *

Tamao continued walking until she stopped in front of a red car. Tamao looked inside the window and saw two figures hugging and kissing each other. Tamao giggled and knocked the window lightly. The two figures looked at her and moved to the door. Tamao made a few steps back. The two figures got out of the car and tried to fix their clothes. They appeared to be two very beautiful and very attractive women. The first one had long blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather suit. The second one had long brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and a white skirt. Both women looked at Tamao angrily.

''Who the hell are you?'' said the blue hair woman.

''Don't tell me you don't recognise me Sachiko'' said Tamao.

''No. I have never seen you before'' said Sachiko.

''I'm Tamao. Suzumi Tamao''

Sachiko looked at her suspiciously for a moment and then she smiled.

''Tamao I can't believe it. It's you. It's really you. Damm, it's being a long time and you have changed a lot. How did you expect me to recognise you back then?'' said Sachiko.

''And you have changed a lot too Sachiko. You became more mature and more sexy'' said Tamao.

''Arigatou Tamao. How are you?''

''I'm fine and you?''

''Very good''

''I saw you were a little 'busy' a moment ago'' said Tamao pointing at the brown hair woman.

Sachiko blushed.

''Oh, Yumi. Well...uhm...we were having...we were having a small chat. That's right. We were having a small chat'' said Sachiko.

''Since when the hugs and the kisses became small chats Sachiko?'' teased Tamao.

''Well...Uhm...I...Uhm...You see...Uhm...Well...'' said Sachiko blushing more than before.

''Come on Sachiko. Spill the truth. Spill the truth like a good girl''

''Aaggghh fine. Yumi and I are together'' said Sachiko blushing hard.

''Since when?''

''A couple of hours ago''

''Oh, congratulations guys'' said Tamao smiling.

''Thanks''

''I can't believe that someone finally has stolen your heart. You were the Ice Princess of my clan. How it happened and you suddenly fell in love?''

''I don't know. Everything happened so quickly''

''At least she makes you happy?''

''Yes. She is a very nice girl. Wait to call her. Yumi come here for a minute''

The brown hair woman walked towards them and hugged Sachiko from the shoulders.

''Yes Sachi?'' said Yumi.

''Let me introduce you a very good friend of mine. This is Tamao'' said Sachiko pointing at Tamao.

Yumi looked at her and smiled.

''Nice to meet you Tamao-sama'' said Yumi.

''Tamao this is my girlfriend Yumi'' said Sachiko.

''Nice to meet you too Yumi'' said Tamao.

''Yumi is a newbie in the clan''

''I know. Sei told me before. I welcome you to our clan Yumi and I wish you the best in your relationship with Sachiko''

''Arigatou Tamao-sama'' said Yumi.

''Now, excuse me but I have to go and see some more friends. See ya later guys''

''See ya'' said Sachiko and Yumi together.

* * *

Tamao spent the rest of the night talking to some friends and flirting with some girls she found quite interesting. She had also spot Rei and Yoshino somewhere in the party and had a small talk with them too. She learnt that those two were secretly lovers and that they were planning one day to get married. Tamao wished them the best and continued their conversation until it was time for the party to come to an end.

The hours passed quickly and soon, one by one, the entire clan, took their leaving. The only ones who stayed at the beach where Sei, Youko and Tamao.

''Man, this party was incredible. I took the chance to see the entire clan again. You can't imagine how happy I feel right now'' said Tamao.

''Yea. We had a lot fun. Sadly, now the party is over and we have to leave'' said Youko.

''Well, good things always have to come to an end'' said Sei.

''Ne Sei, since you and Youko are engaged, do you live together or Youko still lives with her parents?'' said Tamao.

''Yea, we live together in the small apartment I have in Osaka''

''Oh, cool''

''Tamao may I ask you something?''

''Yea, go on''

''How does everything go with your bitch? I was planning to ask you earlier but since it's something very personal to you, I couldn't do it in front of our friends''

''It's ok. I wouldn't mind if you did it, either way. We are a family, after all''

''Yea, you have right. So?''

Tamao let a sigh escaped from her mouth.

''Unfortunately, nothing goes well Sei'' said Tamao.

''What do you mean?'' said Sei.

''My mum tried to rape me this morning''

''What?'' said Sei shocked.

''How she could do such a thing?'' said Youko.

''She is sick Youko. I don't how it happened but she is sick'' said Tamao.

''Wait. Do you mean today was not the first time?'' said Sei.

''Yea. My mum has started to rape me since I was five'' said Tamao.

''You are kidding me right?''

''Unfortunately, even though it hurts so much to say it, it's true. It's true Sei. My mum is a rapist''

''Oh my God'' said Youko almost in tears.

''Why you didn't say anything all this time?'' said Sei.

''I was afraid. Afraid that she might do something to all of you. She is very rich Sei. And with the money she has, she can destroy everyone and everything that comes on her way'' said Tamao.

''Your mum is a real bitch''

''Thank god today she didn't make it. God saved me from her evil hands''

''I remember, you said she left on a trip today, right?''

''Yea. I don't know when she is planning to come back. I wish she never comes. I feel so disgusted about her. I hate her, even though, she is my mother''

''You are staying with your Uncles at the moment right?''

''Yea. They are really nice people. I love them a lot. They are like a family to me''

''I'm glad. I'm glad that there is at least someone to look after you when you need them''

''Yea. Sei I don't know what to do with my life from now on.''

''What do you mean?''

''Today the school kicked me out and I'm not a student anymore''

''Oh God. Why they did such a horrible thing to you?''

''Cause of my bad grades, the fact I didn't respect the teachers and cause I kicked badly a bastard''

''Why did you kick him?''

''He almost raped me''

''Did you tell it to the principal?''

''Yea but he didn't believe me''

''Well, the only solution I have for you is to transfer somehow in another school''

''How?''

''Why you don't ask some help from your Uncles? They might know''

''Well, I don't know. I haven't spoken with them about that yet''

''You should do it before it's too late''

''You have right. I will think about it later and tomorrow I will make my decision''

''Although, I wonder why you care so much for this issue. I mean, you hate school and you never liked the idea of waking up early''

''It's true that I hate school and the idea of waking up early drives me nuts but that doesn't mean I don't want to finish school''

''Well, then you have to do what I told you to''

''Ok. Hey, I think it's time for me to leave guys. It's almost two in the morning and my Uncle's house is a little far from here''

''Ok Tamao. It's time for us to go too''

''When I'm gonna see you again?''

''Whenever you wish to. You have my number. Just drop a call and I will arrange everything''

''Okie dokie. Good night guys''

''Good night Tamao''

''Good night Tamao'' said Youko.

Tamao started to walk away from them and towards her bike but not before she hugged both her friends. She hopped on her bike and put on her helmet. She turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

An hour later Tamao was standing in front of her Uncles' door. She opened it and went inside closing the door behind her. She walked towards her bedroom without making much noise. She opened her bedroom's door and went inside closing the door behind her.

She threw her Uncle's keys on the desk and took off her clothes. She moved to her wardrobe and opened it. She picked up a pair of blue pyjamas and put them on. She walked towards her bed and sat down.

''Damm, I feel so exhausted but at the same time very happy. Seeing my old clan after such a long time made feel strong again. However, what Sei told me, it was right. I have to talk to my Uncles. But, how I'm gonna do that? Those people are very kind to me. It would upset them if they learnt that the school kicked me out. Maria-sama please help me. I love my Uncles too much to hurt them'' said Tamao.

Tamao felt tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away and sighed.

''I think I should better take a nap. It's three in the morning and I'm very tired. Besides, thinking too much of it, would only make things worse'' said Tamao.

Tamao lied back on her bed and closed her eyes. Slowly, she fell in deep sleep.

* * *

**So, did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. O.O**

* * *

Omake: ( Because we all love omakes)

Omake1:

**Author**: At last i finished my first chapter.

**Shizuma**: Girl, it was damm good.

**Author**: Shizuma what are you doing here?

**Shizuma**: I just decided to drop by.

**Author**: Have you seen Tamao? I've been searching for her since yesterday.

**Shizuma:** Miyuki is hiding her in her room.

**Author**: And why's that?

**Shizuma:** Fangirls almost raped her.

**Author:** O.O

**Shizuma:** I'm just kidding.

**Author**: (faints)

**Shizuma**: Author?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake2:

**Sachiko:** You are so dead Author.

**Author:** Why?

**Sachiko**: Me a bad girl?

**Author:** Well, it's my imagination's fault, not mine.

**Sachiko:** But a bad girl?

**Yumi**: In my opinion Sachiko looked very sexy as a bad girl.

**Sachiko**: Really?

**Yumi:** Yea. Especially, with that black leather suit. So, kawaii!

**Sachiko:** :3

**Author:** Here we go again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake3:

**Shizuru:** Ara, Ara

**Author:** Shizuru what are you doing here?

**Shizuru:** I'm reading your script. I have to say it's really interesting.

**Author**: Really?

**Shizuru**: Yes. Specially the first scene with the rape. So kawaii!

**Author:** O.O

**Shizuru:** It reminds the time i used to seduce my Natsuki. Soooo kawaii!

**Author**: O.O

**Shizuru**: Ara, Ara does Author feel ok? She looks so pale.

**Author:** Shizuru can you do me a favour?

**Shizuru:** Ara, whatever the Author wants.

**Author**: Stop saying the word kawaii! It has started to get on my nerves.

**Shizuru**: Ara, Ara whatever the Author says.

(Author sighs)

**Shizuru**: Kawaii!

**Author**: Shizuru!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Fateful meeting

****

The Rebel and the Teacher

**Hi guys. I'm baaaaaaack. Here i present you my second chapter. Sorry for the late update. You can kill me if you want. I deserve it. Like always leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. I hope you like this chapter. And...enjoy!!! By the way, thanks a lot for the reviews i have recieved so far. Love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Tamao's mother and Uncles. **

**Note: This story is rated M for language, violence, blood and extreme adult themes. Don't say i didn't warn you! **

**TsunadeXShizune: Thanks a lot. I know it was very shocking. However, this is how Tamao lived in her daily life. She has a very 'nice' mother huh? So lucky (sarcasm)**

**LaCazadora: Thanks my friend. Yea, indeed Tamao has a crazy mother. And you have seen nothing yet. Wait for upcoming surprises.**

**fran-chan808: Thanks a lot. But, is really difficult to mention them in the chapters all the time. However, i'm planning to do something for that. Just wait and see.**

**Now, on with the story! Oh, now that i remembered. The first one who will leave a review, is going to win a lot of cookies, pancakes and ice-cream. Yummy!**

The sun had appeared on the sky from very early. The weather was nice and warm, even though we were in the middle of the autumn. It was Tuesday morning and everybody in Japan had already woke up. Others to go to their job and others to go shopping, like always.

Only one girl hadn't wake up yet and that was our Tamao. After an eventful day she had in both her mother's and Uncle's house; and after a night full of surprises in her clan's party, it didn't let her unaffected. Indeed, Tamao had gone through a lot and all that in just one day.

Inside Tamao's room you could hear nothing except the noise Tamao was making while she was snoring. Tamao seemed to have a very nice time from the way she was smiling while she was sleeping, until a ring from her cell interrupted whatever dream she was seeing. Tamao frowned and turned at the other side of her bed. However, her cell didn't stop ringing. Tamao turned around very angry and picked up her cell. She pressed the green button and spoke.

''Yea? Who the fuck is it? And why you call me so early in the morning?'' said Tamao.

''Whoa, hold on sis. There is no need to kill me'' said a female voice.

''Sei. Sei, what the hell do you want? I'm sleeping and I'm not in the mood to talk right now'' shouted Tamao.

''Hey, calm down Tamao. I know you are in a difficult but that's not an excuse to shout like crazy'' said Sei slightly irritated.

Tamao sighed and sat on her bed.

''Sorry Sei. It's just I have so many things in my mind'' apologised Tamao.

''I understand'' said Sei.

''Am I forgivable?''

''Always''

''So, what do you want?''

''Nothing. I just drop you a call to see if you are ok. Yesterday, you were little upset and somehow you made little worried''

''I'm fine. I have already got over it''

''So, did you think about what we talked yesterday? You know, about having a c-o-n-v-e-r-s-a-t-i-o-n with your people?''

''Oh, yea. I did it. However, I haven't decided yet when, but there is a possibility I might talk with them today''

''It would be better for you if you do it now. It will save you from a lot of trouble''

''I know. But first, I have to plan my moves right and then I will tell them everything''

''Ok.''

''Can we change the subject now?''

''Well, fine''

''Good. Now, tell me, what the hell are you doing up so early in the morning?''

''Oh, Youko had to go to her job and she asked me to give her a ride''

''And I guess you didn't refuse''

''Yep, and who could? Damm, she becomes so irresistible when she uses her charm''

''Sei, stop saying bullshits. Everyone knows that you are head over heels in love with Youko'' teased Tamao.

''...''

''Why you are not answering? Maybe cause you are blushing?''

''Tamao!''

''Oh my God. Don't tell me you are blushing? Is that true? Did the pigs finally fly?''

''Aaagghhh''

''At last I take my revenge for all those time you teased me''

''Wait to catch you in my hands Tamao. Wait to catch you.''

''Woo, I'm scared. Please don't hurt me too much'' said Tamao in a fake scared tone.

''You are something else. You are lucky that I can't get mad with you''

''I know, I know. You love me too much to hurt me''

''I'm afraid I have to agree in that. Sadly, I have to go now Tamao. In one hour I have to be in my work and if I don't leave right now my boss will kick me hard in the ass''

''Are you still working in that bitch's mechanic shop?''

''Yep. And you have no idea how much I have regretted my decision of changing the place I used to work in. But, things happen right?''

''Yea''

''Anyway, we will talk some other time. Give my regards to your people''

''Ok, Sei. See ya bitch''

''See ya''

Tamao put the phone down and sighed.

''What a wonderful way to wake you up. Damm, and I was having such a nice dream. Sei, I swear if you do such a bitchi thing to me again I'm gonna blow up your brain'' said Tamao. ''Anyway, since my dear friend didn't let me any chance to continue my sleep, maybe I should stand up. Besides, who could ever say no to the beautiful breakfast my Aunt might have prepared for me. Yawn.''

Tamao stood up and stretched her body. She walked towards the door and opened it. She went outside closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tamao's steps brought her in the kitchen. There she found her Aunt cooking. A smile appeared on Tamao's lips. She thought that her Aunt looked so lovely like that. She sat on the table where she saw a very delicious breakfast waiting for her. Without waiting for anything she started eating. Suddenly, her Aunt stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Tamao. She smiled and walked towards her niece.

''Good morning Tamao'' said her Aunt.

''Oh, goodpgmornghing Aupgnt Kipgyopgmi'' said Tamao with a full mouth.

Kiyomi giggled.

''My, you never changed. Still talking with a full mouth'' said Kiyomi.

Tamao blushed.

''Anyway, how was your sleep? Did you have a nice rest?'' said Kiyomi.

''Yea. I slept like a bear. Damm, it was like I haven't sleep for ages'' said Tamao.

''Oh, so it was that nice'' teased Kiyomi.

Tamao blushed more.

''Will you ever stop teasing me?'' said Tamao.

''If you ever stop looking so cute'' said Kiyomi.

''Thought so''

''So, how was your night? Did you have a nice time at the party?''

''Hell, yea. It was damm good. Everyone was dressed in cool outfits, the music was amazing and the drinks awesome'' said Tamao excited.

''Did you flirt with any girl?'' said Kiyomi curious.

''Many. But, they weren't so interesting. Damm, it's my idea or good girls have started to disappear?'' said Tamao pouting.

Kiyomi giggled again.

''However, I'm very happy because I had the chance to see my old friends again'' said Tamao.

''Really?'' said Kiyomi.

''Yea. Also, I learnt some very interesting things for them''

''Like what?''

''My friend Sei has engaged''

''To who?''

''To Youko of course''

''Oh, now I remembered''

''Mmhm, and she is now flying to the seventh sky. Man, she has completely changed. In the past, Sei wasn't like that. She used to be the bitch she was but not so lively. From the day she fell for Youko, she became someone else. Like a real woman''

''This girl, Youko, must be a really nice girl right?''

''Yea. She is very cool and very beautiful. Plus, she loves Sei a lot''

''Your friends sound very interesting''

''And I haven't even talk you about the others too''

''Oh my, now you have made me curious. I wish I could meet them. It would be so great''

''Really?'' said Tamao surprised.

''Yea''

''It doesn't bother that they all like me? You know, rebels and stuff''

''Nah, not at all. Instead, they seem really nice''

''Well, I could arrange a meeting. But, I don't know if you like the places they usually drop by''

''Mmhm, then what about, if you invite them here? Maybe my house is small but it's ok. I can do something about that''

''You are kidding right?''

''Nop''

''Now you left me speechless''

Kiyomi giggled for the third time.

''Damm, Aunt, how can you be so nice and the same time so sweet? Are you a witch or something?'' said Tamao.

''I'm afraid I might disappoint you here. Sorry but no. I'm not a witch. Well, I wasn't the last time I checked myself'' said Kiyomi.

Tamao laughed.

''Damm, Aunt, you are something else'' said Tamao.

''However...'' said Kiyomi in a serious tone.

''What's wrong Aunt?'' said Tamao questioningly.

''It really bothers me...''

''What?''

''Your yesterday behaviour. I mean, when I asked you about school you became suddenly sad. I had decided to let it for the moment but it really bothers me. It can't go out of my mind. Plus, I'm really worried about you''

Then, Tamao's expression turned from happy to sad in no time. She stood up and without saying a word she walked out of the kitchen. Kiyomi sighed. She stood up and followed her niece.

* * *

Tamao moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Kiyomi sat next to her and looked at her niece.

''I'm sorry for bringing up this subject but I'm really worried about you Tamao. You're my favourite niece and I've seen you as the daughter I never had. So, I want to know what happened back there that made your mood changed so suddenly'' said Kiyomi.

Tamao sighed and looked at her Aunt.

''It's really nothing Aunt. Just some bullshits. Nothing important'' said Tamao.

''But, it seems that it bothers you a lot. And when something usually bother us it must be something very important'' said Kiyomi.

Tamao sighed again.

''Look Aunt. I love you a lot and you know that. And I would never betray my love for you. However, I can't...I can't say something that it might hurt you. I don't want this to happen. I wouldn't stand it'' said Tamao.

Tears started to fall from Tamao's eyes. Her Aunt brought one of her hands on Tamao's cheeks and wiped the tears away.

''Hey, no need to cry. You know you can always count on me. Also, you can always confess any secret you have too. How much hard it might be you can always tell it. I don't mind'' said Kiyomi.

''But, what if it hurt you? What if you hate me? What if you feel disgusted with me?'' said Tamao.

''No. No, such a thing would never happen. I love you and I would never feel hate for you''

''Oh, Aunt''

Tamao hugged her Aunt tightly. Kiyomi hugged her back in the same way.

''Now, tell me. What happened in your school? Why you are sad every time I ask you about that? Why? Tell me. Tell me everything. I'm all ears'' said Kiyomi breaking the hug.

Then, Tamao sighed for the third time and started to narrow from the beginning what happened the previous day. Her Aunt just sat there and listened to her niece. Although, she appeared calm and peaceful outside, inside she was completely shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing that moment.

''And I swear I'm telling the truth Aunt. It's true that I'm a rebel, a tramp and whatever you can call me. But, not a liar. No! I would never lie in my life. Never. Indeed, that bastard almost raped me. And if I didn't kick him that moment only God knows what he might had done later'' said Tamao.

''Mmhm. To say the truth, Tamao I believe you'' said Kiyomi.

''Really?'' said Tamao surprised.

''Yea. I have known you since you were baby and you would never lie about anything. Plus, I can read your eyes. And those eyes would never lie to me''

''But I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I want to finish school but they have already kicked me out. Please help me Aunt. Do something. I don't want to stay the only rebel without a degree. Please''

Kiyomi thought for a while and then spoke.

''From what you said, things have gone worse than I thought at first. But I'm glad to hear that you wanna finish school'' said Kiyomi.

''So, do have any idea of what to do?'' said Tamao.

''Uh huh. But first, I have to speak with your Uncle''

''I hope he will not get angry'' said Tamao slightly scared.

''Nah, don't worry. Your Uncle is not that kind of man'' assured Kiyomi.

''Aunt, can I ask you something?''

''Yep''

''Are you mad with me?''

''No, why should I be?''

''Well, kicking a teacher is against school's rules. Plus, you never liked violence''

''It's true. I never liked violence. But, if that person is a real bastard then I don't have any other choice. Besides, he deserves it''

''Oh Aunt. You are so cool. If you weren't my Aunt and married to my Uncle, definitely, I would go on a date with you''

''Oh my'' said Kiyomi turning into four shapes of red.

Tamao giggled.

''That's for all the time you have teased me'' said Tamao.

''So, you were teasing me huh?'' said Kiyomi raising an eyebrow.

''Yep''

''Ok. Just and wait and see little brat. Just wait and see''

''Woo, I'm scared'' said Tamao in a faked scared tone.

Then, Tamao started laughing. Soon, her Aunt joined her.

''My, I have never laughed so much in my life until now'' said Kiyomi taking deep breaths.

''Indeed, we had so much fun'' said Tamao smiling.

''So, do you have any plans for today? I mean, since you don't have to go to school''

''Nah. And I feel really bored'' said Tamao pouting.

''Why don't you pay a visit to the supermarket? I need something from there and your Uncle will not come home until lunch. Plus, you can buy something you might you want''

''Well, that's not a bad idea. I can pay a visit at the bookstore too''

''Oh, since when you started to like books?'' teased Kiyomi.

''Nah, I'm not gonna buy any book. It's just, I have already finished reading my old Yuri mangas and I need new ones''

''Oh. Well, go and get dressed then. I will go to the kitchen and take the list with the things I want''

''Hai, hai, sir'' said Tamao standing up.

Kiyomi giggled for the nth time. Tamao gave her a cute smile and started to walk away.

* * *

Tamao went inside her room and closed the door behind her. She moved to her wardrobe and picked up a towel. She walked towards the bathroom and went inside. Ten minutes later Tamao came out cleaned and fresh. She moved to her wardrobe again and picked up a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. She placed them on her bed and took off her towel. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair in the usual style.

In no time Tamao was ready to go out. She checked herself to see if she was ok and then she walked towards the door. She opened it and went outside. She moved to the living room where she saw her Aunt sitting on the couch and waiting for her. She moved to her with a big smile on her face.

''I'm baaaaaaaack'' said Tamao smiling.

''Oh my. Who are you and what you have done to my niece?'' teased Kiyomi.

''Aunt Kiyomi!!!'' said Tamao blushing.

''You look very beautiful Tamao''

''Well, when I'm planning to go out, I try my best to look nice'' said Tamao proudly.

''Here. Take this'' said Kiyomi giving to Tamao a piece of paper.

Tamao took it and looked at it. She nodded and put the paper inside her jeans' pocket.

''Oh and take this too'' said Kiyomi giving a small amount of money to her niece.

Tamao took it and placed it inside her jeans' pocket too.

''And take your time honey. No need to rush'' said Kiyomi.

''Okey Aunt'' said Tamao.

''Oh and take care of yourself''

''Always''

''Ok Tamao''

''See you later Aunt''

Tamao gave a peck on her Aunt's cheek and started to walk towards the exit door. Her Aunt stayed there blushing and sighing.

_Really, that Tamao sometimes can be so sweet. No wonder why she is favourite niece, thought Kiyomi._

Kiyomi gave a last look to where Tamao left from and returned back to her work.

* * *

Tamao got out of the house and moved to her bike. She hopped on and put on her helmet. She turned on the engine and drove away. In a couple of minutes her bike stopped in front of a huge building.

The building looked old and it was painted in green colour, while red and white stripes were decorating every corner of the building. A huge sign was standing above the entrance with the words 'Otashibana Supermarket' written on it in yellow colour.

Tamao took off her helmet and hopped off. She walked towards the entrance and went inside the supermarket. She brought out the piece of the paper that her Aunt had given to her and started to search the whole building for the things which were written on it.

Half an hour later Tamao had finished with the shopping and walked back to her bike.

''At last I finished with this shit. Damm, who could ever think that it was so difficult to buy all this stuff? And the worst of all? The damm cashier didn't stop looking at me all the time. Damm'' said Tamao frowning.

She let a sigh escaped from her mouth and hopped on her bike. She was about to drove away when a scream stopped her on her tracks. Tamao looked around and then her eyes fell onto two guys. They were standing few centimetres away from a girl and were looking at her with very hungry eyes. The girl seemed very scared and didn't stop shouting for a second. Tamao's eyes twitched and hopped off her bike. She started to walk towards them.

''Get away from me you scums!'' said the girl.

''Oh, come on girl. Don't be so tough with us'' said guy A.

''Yea. We were just feeling alone and wanted some company'' said guy B.

''Come on. Besides, if you accept to come with us you are gonna have a very nice 'time''' said guy A.

''Yea. A very nice 'time''' said guy B.

''Never! I would never go out with people like you. I know what you have in mind bastards'' said the girl.

''Huh? Bastards? Who you called a bastard bitch?'' said angrily guy A.

''You''

The guy A put his right hand up. He was about to slap the girl when someone caught his hand.

''In your place I would never hurt a lady. You have always to show them respect, not hurting them'' said Tamao.

The guy A turned around and looked at Tamao.

''Oh yea? And who are you? Her girlfriend or her guardian angel?'' said guy A.

Then both guys started to laugh. Tamao let out a growl.

''Woo, I think the chick got angry with us'' said guy B.

''I feel so scared now'' said guy A.

Then both guys started to laugh again.

''I'm not either of this stuff. I'm your worst nightmare'' said Tamao.

''Oh really?'' said guy A.

''I think this chick has guts'' said guy B.

''Yea. But, we have more guts than her. Let's show them to her. And when we finished with this bitch here, we are gonna have fun with the other chick there'' said guy A.

''Ok boss'' said guy B.

Both guys took a fighting pose. Then guy A started to run towards Tamao. Tamao kneeled quickly and kicked him in his stomach. The guy A kneeled on the floor and started to cough.

''Damm'' said guy A.

Then, guy B started to run towards Tamao. Tamao kicked him in him stomach and on one of his legs. The guy fell on the floor with his back.

''Ow. It hurts'' said guy B.

Then, guy A stood up and brought out of his right pocket a knife. Tamao sensing the danger she turned around and looked at him. Slowly, the guy A started to walk toward Tamao. Tamao took a defensive pose and waited for the upcoming attack. The guy A kept walking until he was only few centimetres away from Tamao. Then, he stopped. He let out a sigh and then he attacked to Tamao. Tamao avoided successfully his attack. The guy A tried for the second time. Tamao avoided it successfully too. Then, the guy A tried for the third time. Tamao was successfully this time too. However, the third attack left her with a small cut on her left arm. Tamao seeing this, got really angry.

''You bastard'' said Tamao.

Tamao kicked his hand with her foot. The knife fell from his hand and landed few meters away from him.

''Ouch. Damm you bitch'' said guy A.

Then, Tamao took the chance and knocked him on the face. The guy A fell on his back unconscious. Tamao took deep breaths.

''Damm. Guys like you, should be behind bars'' said Tamao.

Tamao turned to look at the guy B. He had just stood up and walked towards Tamao.

''So, you want me to kick you more? One kick wasn't enough for you?'' said Tamao.

''No, no. I was just leaving. Let me take my boss first'' said guy B.

''Ok. But don't dare to show me your face again, otherwise the next time you might end up dead. Got it?''

''Yes ma'am''

The guy B passed Tamao and stopped next to his boss. He kneeled on one foot and took his boss in bridal style. He stood up and started to walk away. Tamao shook her head and decided to go and check if the girl was ok. She turned around and looked at her. When her eyes met with the girl's she froze in her spot.

_My God. This girl...this girl has such...such beautiful red eyes. I can feel myself drowning into them. But who? Who is she? Who is the owner of those beautiful red eyes?, thought Tamao._

Tamao looked at the girl up and down. The girl had black long hair and she was wearing a yellow mini dress that showed her curves in all their glory. But, the most attractive in her, were her eyes. Red. Red like blood. Unknown to Tamao the girl was thinking the same thing.

Tamao started to walk towards the girl. The girl seeing Tamao coming towards her, she felt little scared but the same time she felt her cheeks blushing for unknown reason. Tamao stopped in front of the girl and looked at her.

''Hey, are you alright?'' said Tamao.

''H-Hai'' said the girl.

''Those guys didn't hurt you, did they?''

''No, fortunately they didn't hurt me''

''Thank god''

''Arigatou for saving my life''

''It's not a big deal. Those guys deserved it. A man or a woman must never behave like a monster to another woman''

''You are right. You seem very gentle''

''Nah, it's only a rule I always follow''

''Arigatou once again''

''I told you is not a big deal''

''I owe you''

''By the way, I'm Tamao. Suzumi Tamao''

''I'm Katsumi. Kobayashi Katsumi. Nice to meet you Tamao-san''

''Just Tamao''

''But, I haven't known you very well yet''

''It's ok. Just call me Tamao''

''Ok. Then, you can call me Katsumi''

''Katsumi. Ka-tsu-mi. It's a very beautiful name''

Katsumi blushed.

''You think?'' said Katsumi.

''Yea. Like you'' said Tamao.

Katsumi blushed more.

''Arigatou Tamao. You are...You are...beautiful...too'' said Katsumi shyly.

''Really?'' said Tamao surprised.

''Yea''

''Wow, first time someone calls me beautiful''

''Really?'' said Katsumi surprised.

''Uh huh. So, Katsumi, what are you doing here in a such dangerous road?''

''Well, I was going to visit my parents and accidentally I lost my way and I ended up here. I needed someone to guide me and I found these guys hanging around. I decided to ask them for some help. At first they were nice to me but later...they...they tried...they tried to...they tried to...''

Then, Katsumi started to cry. Tamao seeing her like this she moved close to her and hugged her.

''Shh. There, there. Calm down. It's over. You're safe. No need to cry'' said Tamao.

''I still can't believe it. Those guys are such bastards'' said Katsumi looking at Tamao.

''Yea but I gave them a very good lesson'' said Tamao breaking their hug.

''You kicked them hard. Both of them. Where did you learn to kick so hard?'' said Katsumi wiping her tears away.

''I can't say. It's one of my secrets'' said Tamao winking at her.

''I wonder how many secrets you have'' said Katsumi raising an eyebrow.

''You have no idea''

''Anyway, thanks for saving and comforting me''

''It's nothing. By the way, you said you were going to visit your parents. So, wanna give you a ride?''

''I don't know'' said Katsumi unsure.

''Don't worry. I will not hurt you or anything''

''I know but...''

''You don't trust me?''

''No, it's not that. I...I just...I just...''

Katsumi sighed.

''Gomen Tamao. I'm just still socked from what happened before'' said Katsumi.

''I know how you feel. Trust me, I know'' said Tamao.

''You are such a good girl. I'm such a fool. I should accept your offer than just turn my back to you''

''It's ok. I don't mind.''

''Arigatou Tamao''

''So, wanna give you a ride?''

''Sure''

Tamao gave her hand to Katsumi. Katsumi accepted it and then, both girls started to walk towards Tamao's bike. Tamao helped Katsumi get on the bike and when Tamao made sure that Katsumi was ok, she hopped on. Tamao took the helmet and offered it to Katsumi.

''There'' said Tamao.

''What about you?'' said Katsumi.

''It's ok. I don't mind''

''But, what if you get hurt? What I will do then?''

''I said I don't mind. Besides, what matters now, is you to be safe''

Katsumi turned into four shapes of red.

''Oh, Tamao. You are very...very...very sweet. You know that?'' said Katsumi.

Now, it was Tamao's turn to blush.

''Arigatou Katsumi'' said Tamao. ''Now, hold on me tightly. You don't want to hurt yourself now, do you?''

Katsumi nodded and put on Tamao's helmet. She passed her hands through Tamao's waist and hold her tightly. Then, Tamao turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Tamao stopped the bike in front of Katsumi's house. Katsumi hopped off and took off Tamao's helmet. She gave it back to Tamao. Tamao took it and looked at her.

''Arigatou Tamao'' said Katsumi.

''It's ok. By the way, your house is very beautiful. And big'' said Tamao.

''Yea. Uhm, I know that this might sounds weird to you, but do you want to come in for a drink? Since you did so much for me''

''Thanks. I wish I could but I have to return back to my cave. I have some stuff to give away and my people might start to get worried if I don't show up soon''

''Oh. Maybe...Maybe the next...the next time then?'' said Katsumi shyly.

Tamao's eyes wided. She couldn't believe what she had heard that moment.

''Huh? You wanna see me again? Did I hear right?'' said Tamao.

''Y-Yea. If you don't mind'' said Katsumi blushing.

''No. It's ok. Of course I want to see you again. Because...Because you are such a pretty girl and...and...''

Tamao couldn't finish her sentence. For the first time in her life she had felt very embarrassed and very shy too. She didn't know why but she was unable to control it.

''I'm glad. Well, I have to go now. Oh and now that I remembered...'' said Katsumi.

Katsumi brought out from her dress's pocket a piece of paper and wrote a number on it. She gave it to Tamao smiling. Tamao took it and looked at it confused.

''It's my cell number. I don't give usually my number to strangers but since you saved my life and brought me home harmless, the least I can do for you is this'' said Katsumi.

''Oh, thanks'' said Tamao.

''Call me whenever you have time. I will be waiting. And if...if you want to go out with me...I'm free any time''

''Huh?'' said Tamao surprised.

Katsumi gave her a wink and turned around. She started to walk towards the door leaving behind a completely speechless Tamao.

_Ok, now what was that?, thought Tamao._

Tamao looked at the sky.

''Kami-sama, are you playing games with me? There is no way, this girl likes me. No way'' said Tamao.

Tamao looked at Katsumi's door.

''Damm. And she is beautiful. Deadly beautiful. Damm'' said Tamao.

Then, Tamao looked at the paper Katsumi had given her.

''And she gave me her phone number. You have no idea how much I want to see you again, girl. You have no idea'' said Tamao.

Tamao put the paper inside her jeans' pocket and put on her helmet. She turned on the engine and drove away. Unknown to Tamao a pair of red eyes were spying on her, all that time, behind a huge window.

_Tamao. Suzumi Tamao. My bluenette hero. First time I have seen you in my life and my heart refuses to stop beating like crazy. Why? I don't know you very well yet. Why? Why this is happening to me? Tamao. Sigh. Tamao. What have you done to me? What have you done to me my beautiful biker?, thought Katsumi._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Tamao stopped in front of a bookstore. She hopped off her bike and went inside. The store wasn't too big or too small. However, it was little old. Tamao walked straight to the mangas sector. She searched all the mangas that the store had until she found what she was looking for. She took some Yuri mangas from the self and walked towards the counter. She was about to reach the cashier when accidentally she bumped into someone.

''Fuck. Damm, you fool. What you have the eyes for?'' said Tamao angrily.

Tamao turned to see the person she had got mad with and she met the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen in her life.

_Wow, first time I've seen such beautiful eyes. Ok, they are a nothing in front of Katsumi's eyes but still, they are beautiful. I wonder who's the owner of these beautiful green eyes, thought Tamao._

Then, Tamao looked up and down at the person in front of her. It was a woman. A woman who didn't look older than twenty-five. She had long silver hair and she was wearing a black mini dress that showed her cleavage in all their glory.

_Wow, this woman is hot! Definitely hot!!! Man, is she an angel or something? There is no way this woman to belong into humans, thought Tamao._

''Gome nasai. I was in a hurry and I didn't see you until now'' said the woman.

''It's ok. It's my fault too. I didn't see you either'' said Tamao.

''You are beautiful. First time I've seen such a beauty'' said the woman smiling.

''Thanks. You are beautiful too'' said Tamao blushing.

''Aw, Arigatou. By the way, I'm Shizuma. Hanazono Shizuma''

''I'm Tamao. Suzumi Tamao''

''Nice to meet you Tamao'' said Shizuma giving her hand to Tamao.

''Nice to meet you too Shizuma'' said Tamao giving hers.

They shook hands and let them down.

''So, what are you doing here?'' said Tamao.

''I was just buying some books. You?'' said Shizuma.

''I was just buying some mangas''

''What are your favourite mangas?''

''Yuri''

''Oh, nice''

''What are your favourite books?''

''Novels. Novels about love and passion''

''I guess between women right?''

''Uh huh''

''Good''

''Well, I have to go now Tamao. It was nice to meet you and I hope we will meet again, one day.''

''Ok. Same's here''

Shizuma gave her a wink and turned around. She started to walk away leaving behind a blushing Tamao.

_Ok, now what was that? Damm, did I die and went to heaven? Damm, thought Tamao._

Tamao sighed and approached the cashier. She paid for the mangas and went out of the store. She hopped on her bike and put on her helmet. She turned on the engine. She was about to drive away when she saw Shizuma coming out of the store holding a pile of books and walking towards a silver Porsche. Tamao let a smile appeared on her lips.

Shizuma threw the books on the back of the car and sat on the driver's seat. Then, Tamao saw that another woman was sitting next to Shizuma. She couldn't see clearly who she was but she was sure that this woman was someone very close to Shizuma from the way she was talking to her.

''Damm, don't tell me this woman is taken. Don't tell me I lost this time. Damm'' said Tamao frowning.

Tamao shook her head in disappointment and drove away.

''At last you showed up Shizuma'' said the woman who was sitting next to Shizuma.

''Aw, come on girl. I was trying to find the books I wanted. You know how much difficult is for me to find something when I need it'' said Shizuma.

''But, you always do that. And it has started to get on my nerves'' said the woman irritated.

''Calm down. I wasn't in there for long time''

''But, you made me lose my patience''

Shizuma pouted.

''Did you meet anyone interested?'' said the woman.

''You bet. A very hot girl. Damm, she was like a real angel'' said Shizuma.

''You never changed Shizuma. Always the same Casanova girl I knew from high school''

''Give me a break. You know I can't resist in beautiful girls. Hey, don't tell me you are jealous'' teased Shizuma.

The woman rolled her eyes.

''Only in your dreams Shizuma. Only in your dreams'' said the woman.

''You know how much I like to tease you Miyuki. You are my best friend'' said Shizuma.

''I know Shizuma. I know''

Shizuma turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

In a matter of time Tamao was outside her Aunt's door holding some shopping bags. She opened the door and went inside. She walked towards the kitchen. There she found her Aunt and her Uncle sitting near the table and waiting for her. When her Aunt saw her coming, she stood up and hugged her. Tamao was little surprised at first but she hugged her back.

''Thank god you are ok Tamao'' said Kiyomi.

''Huh? What you mean by that Aunt?'' said Tamao confused.

''You've been out for two hours! And you didn't make a call''

''Oh, sorry Aunt. It's just something happened while I was leaving from the supermarket''

''Take a sit honey''

Tamao sat on a chair and her Aunt sat opposite her. Suddenly, Kiyomi's eyes fell on Tamao's wound and got shocked.

''Tamao!!! You are bleeding!!! How it happened? Did someone hurt you? Tell me. Please, I'm very worried. Tell me'' said Kiyomi in a very worried tone.

''Aunt, please calm down. It's nothing serious'' said Tamao.

''How are you telling to calm down? You are bleeding. It's very serious''

''Aunt, please. I told you it's nothing serious. Besides, it doesn't hurt that much''

''But, how it happened?''

''I had just finished shopping and I was about to leave when I saw two guys trying to rape a girl. I got into a fight with them. Sadly, one of them had a knife with him. But, I avoided his attacks easily. However, that bastard brought a small cut on my arm with his third try. But, never mind. Both guys are in more serious condition than me''

''You mean you hurt them?''

''More than you can imagine''

''But, you could get killed''

''Nah, that's impossible. I know very well these kind of people and I know how to defend myself. Besides, I didn't took fight lessons from Sei for nothing''

''Thank god you are alive. Now, tell me about that girl. Is she alright?''

''Yea. And I gave her a ride to her house''

''Oh, how sweet of you''

Tamao blushed.

''At least she was beautiful?'' teased her Uncle.

''Y-Yea. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life'' said Tamao blushing more.

''Aw, I'm so proud of you kid. You have made good a catch''

''But, that wasn't the end''

''Oh, it's something more?'' said Kiyomi.

''Uh huh. While I was in the bookstore I accidentally bumped into the hottest woman in this planet''

''Woah. That's amazing'' said her Uncle.

''But, I'm not sure if she is single. Cause when I came out of the store I saw another woman sitting in her car''

''Aw, that's bad''

''However, I don't mind. Katsumi is way better than her''

''Katsumi? Who is Katsumi?''

''The girl whose I saved the life before''

''Oh. Hey, it's my idea or you have fallen for this Katsumi girl?''

''Well, I don't know. She is really beautiful and cute. But, I like her. Although, I don't know her very well yet''

''Aw, very well Tamao. At last, a very nice girl has been found for you. You have been alone for long time''

''Maybe you have right Uncle. Maybe you have right''

''Now, let's get into something more serious Tamao'' said Kiyomi. ''I have talked with your Uncle and I think he has something to say to you. I want you to listen to him and please I want you to follow his advice. No matter what will cause you. Ok?''

''Ok Aunt''

''Listen Tamao. From what your Aunt said, things are not so well in your life. Your school has kicked you out for abnormal behaviour and bad marks. Am I saying right Tamao?'' said her Uncle.

''Yes Uncle''

''Tamao, I have known you since you were a baby. I know you never liked school. And I know whose fault is that. However, kicking a teacher is a very serious topic. You know, your Aunt and I, we are against violence and I would never, never accept that. But, I know too that it wasn't your fault neither this time. Committing rape against a student or a teacher, even that person is a man or a woman, is against human rights and law. If I had the power I would go by myself and hurt this bastard who had the guts to do such an awful thing to you. However, I can do something else. Since you are not enrolling in that school anymore and since you have take things seriously about your studies, I can transfer you into another school. A school ten times better than your previous one. Plus, is an all-girls school, the environment is very friendly and who knows? You might make more friends there. What do you say?''

A wide smile appeared on Tamao's face. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her Uncle was going to take her in a new school, better than the previous one and the best of all? That school was full of girls. A real paradise.

''Uncle, you are the best uncle in the world'' said Tamao.

Tamao ran to her Uncle and hugged him tightly. Her Uncle smiled and hugged her back.

''However, I have to make a call to an old friend. She is the head-mistress of that school. I hope she will accept your transformation. Although, I don't think she will refuse. Besides, she owes me'' said her Uncle.

''Thanks Uncle. You have no idea what it means to me going in a new school'' said Tamao.

''Yea but you have to promise me that from now on you will study hard. I want my niece to be the smartest girl in the world. Ok?''

''Ok Uncle. I promise''

''Good''

''Well, now that your big conversation has finished, shall we eat?'' said Kiyomi.

''What you have made for today Aunt?'' said Tamao.

''Kebab''

''Mmhm, my favourite''

Kiyomi giggled. Tamao took a fork from the table and started eating. Soon, her Uncles joined her too.

* * *

When Tamao finished her lunch she excused herself and went to her room. She opened the door and went inside the room closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed and lied back. She let a sigh escaped from her mouth. She brought her cell out of her pocket and looked at it.

_''No income messages''_ wrote the screen.

''No messages huh?'' said Tamao.

Then, something came in Tamao's mind. A smile appeared on her lips.

''Katsumi'' said Tamao.

_Shall I send her a message? Will she respond back?, thought Tamao._

Tamao shook her head.

_Damm, what I'm thinking? I just met her. Damm, what's wrong with me? Geez, thought Tamao._

Tamao rolled on her bed.

_What shall I do? Shall I send her a message or not? Aggghhh. And I feel so weak now. What shall I do? Fuck. Never mind, I will send her. It won't hurt anyone. Besides, it seemed she liked me. Otherwise, she wouldn't give me her number. Right?, thought Tamao._

Tamao sighed again. She brought out from her jeans' pocket the paper that Katsumi had given before and saved the number in her contacts.

_''Hi there beautiful''_ wrote Tamao.

She pressed the 'Send' button and sighed for the third time. Then, a small noise came from Tamao's cell. Tamao looked at the screen.

_''1 income message''_ wrote the screen.

Tamao pressed a button and the message came into the screen.

_''Who are you?''_ wrote Katsumi.

_''Don't tell me you have forgotten me. I'm your biker hero''_ wrote Tamao.

_''Tamao!!! It's you? Is that you? :)''_

_''Uh huh. The one and the only :)''_

_''How are you?''_

_''I'm fine and you?''_

_''Very good and now talking with you, even better''_

Tamao rolled her eyes.

_''Is that so?''_ wrote Tamao.

_''Yes beautiful''_ wrote Katsumi.

Tamao felt her cheeks blushing.

_''Would you believe me if I told you that from the moment I've seen you, you haven't left from my mind for a second?''_ wrote Tamao.

_''Really?''_ wrote Katsumi.

_''Uh huh''_

_''Aw, so sweet''_

_''But, it's true''_

_''Same's here''_

_''Really?''_

_''Uh huh. I wonder what you have done to me. I feel that I'm not myself anymore''_

_''So, I have impressed you that much huh?''_

_''And much more Tami''_

_''Tami?''_

_''Yea. Do you have a problem with that?''_

_''No. It's ok''_

_''So, Tami, what about you?''_

_''What?''_

_''Do I have impressed you?''_

_''*nod, nod*''_

_''Aw, really?''_

_''Yea''_

_''I'm glad to hear that''_

_''So, why you don't talk little about yourself? You know, your interests, your hobbies''_

_''Well, first of all I like reading. Also, I like going out with friends and when I have free time I play some video games. Now, about my hobbies. Mmhm, I cook, sometimes I actor for some plays and also I can sing very well''_

_''Mmhm, interesting''_

_''How about you?''_

_''I like reading Yuri mangas. Also, I like going out with friends and in my free time I take my bike and go anywhere my road takes me.''_

_''Aw, so cool.''_

_''You can come with me the next time''_

_''Really?''_

_''Yea''_

_''Wait. Is that a proposal for a proposal for a date?''_

_''Well, if you don't mind''_

_''*kiss*''_

_''Is that a yes?''_

_''Yes cutie''_

_''Ok. When?''_

_''Mmhm, I don't know.''_

_''Tomorrow night?''_

_''Ok.''_

_''Tomorrow night then''_

_''I can't wait for the tomorrow to come''_

_''It's my idea or you are very excited?''_

_''Well...well...uhm''_

_''Don't tell me you are blushing!''_

_''uhm...maybe?''_

_''I bet you look more beautiful now''_

_''Tamao! How can you be so sweet?''_

_''It's your fault, not mine''_

_''Aw, just and wait and see Tamao. Just wait and see''_

_''Woo, I'm scared''_

_''I wish I had you in person''_

_''Oh, really? What would do then?''_

_''I don't know. But, I would find something''_

_''Mmhm, I doubt you would do anything''_

_''Are you underestimating me now?''_

_''No. But I know you wouldn't do anything to me''_

_''How's that?''_

_''Cause I wouldn't let you''_

_''Oh yea?''_

_''Uh huh''_

_''How?''_

_''I leave it to your imagination''_

_''Pervert''_

_''You called me a pervert?''_

_''Uh huh''_

_''Hey, don't make to go come over there''_

_''Come if you dare''_

_''Are you challenging me?''_

_''Yep''_

_''You're so lucky I can't come''_

_''Why?''_

_''I'm not living by myself. I live with my Uncles''_

_''Oh. Well, too bad for you''_

_''Katsumi! Stop teasing me''_

_''Who told you I was teasing you?''_

_''Wait. You were serious?''_

_''Uh huh''_

_''You really want me to come over there?''_

_''Uh huh''_

_''Damm you. And I can't go out tonight''_

_''*giggles*''_

_''Katsumi you are a very interesting girl. You know that?''_

_''Same's for you beautiful''_

Tamao turned into four shapes of red. Suddenly, a knocked on Tamao's door interrupted her 'conversation'.

''Yea?'' said Tamao.

''It's me, your Aunt'' said Kiyomi. ''May I?''

''Of course Aunt''

Tamao hided her cell under her pillow and sat on her bed. The door opened and Kiyomi came inside.

''Is anything wrong Aunt?'' said Tamao.

''Your Uncle wants to talk to you'' said Kiyomi.

''Is it about the new school he was talking about?''

''Yes. He has great news for you. Come''

''Ok. I will be in the kitchen in a minute''

''Ok Tamao''

Kiyomi went to the door and got outside. Tamao let a sigh escaped from her mouth. She brought out her cell and looked at the screen.

_''I have to go now cutie. My Uncles want me for a job''_ wrote Tamao.

_''*pout* When we will talk again?''_ wrote Katsumi.

_''I don't know. Maybe later. Don't worry. We have tomorrow night.''_

_''You have right Tami. I will miss you''_

_''Me too. See ya Katsumi''_

_''See ya Tamao. *kiss*''_

_'' :3 ''_

_'' ; 3 ''_

_'' ^_^ ''_

Tamao put the phone down and smiled.

''Damm, she is really amazing. I can't believe that I will go on a date with her tomorrow. Wow. Man, is this a dream? Damm.'' said Tamao.

Tamao stood up sighing and moved to the door. She went out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tamao walked towards the kitchen where she found her Aunt sitting near the table and her Uncle still talking on the phone.

''Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it from you. Yea. She will come at school in two days as we agreed. Yea. Did you need me to come too? You know to sign the papers and stuff. No? Ok, then. Yea, I will tell her. Thanks again. Bye'' said Tamao's Uncle.

He put the phone down and turned to look at Tamao who was always in the kitchen.

''Hey Uncle. Aunt told me you wanted to talk to me'' said Tamao.

''Yea. I have some great for news for you, Tamao. The head-mistress accepted your transformation in her school''

Tamao's face lighted.

''Really?'' said Tamao surprised.

''Yea. In two days from now you can go to your new school. However, you have to pay a visit in her office. You know, to sigh some papers'' said her Uncle.

''Ok. Hey, Uncle, that head-mistress you've mention. How does she look like?''

''She is an old woman but very nice. Of course, as a headmistress sometimes she appears very tough but inside, her heart is very soft. So soft like a baby's ass''

Tamao laughed.

''Damm you Uncle. Now you got me there. I want to meet that woman. I'm so curious to see her by myself'' said Tamao.

''You will like her. But, not so much as she will like you. You see, that woman has a weird crush in young and cute girls. I doubt she will stay uninterested when she sees you'' said her Uncle.

''Oh my, I have to wear my shield then. I don't want to get hurt''

Her Uncle laughed too.

''Man, I can't wait for the school to start. I'm so excited'' said Tamao.

''Tamao have you plan anything for tonight?'' said Kiyomi.

''Nah, but I have planned something for tomorrow night''

''Oh really?'' said Kiyomi raising an eyebrow.

''Yea''

''And what would be that Tamao?'' said Tamao's Uncle.

''Well, I'm planning to go on a date with Katsumi'' said Tamao blushing.

''Oh, I can't believe it. You haven't known her well yet and you are going out with her?''

''Well, she has made me some impression from the first time I met her and she seems a very nice girl. Plus, it seems that she likes me and...''

''Ok, ok. I got it. Well, I don't have anything more to say. Only that. Have a nice time with her. You know what I mean'' said her Uncle winking at his niece.

''Uncle!!!'' said Tamao blushing more. ''Anyway, Aunt, why you were asking me before if I had planned anything for tonight?''

''Well, I was thinking, if you don't mind of course, why don't you invite your friends to come to our house? I can make some food and I think we have some wine in the basement. So, what you say?'' said Kiyomi.

''Well, I don't know. I doubt they will come. They are sort of busy these days. Plus, I feel a little tired now. I had a long day today. But, don't worry. One of these days I'm going to invite them for lunch or dinner. You are gonna love them. Trust me.''

_Or freak out completely, thought Tamao._

''Ok Tamao'' said Kiyomi.

''Well, I'm going to my room now. I need rest and I think, you two here need some space'' teased Tamao.

''Tamao! What are you talking about?'' said Kiyomi blushing.

''Oh, nothing'' said Tamao walking away.

Tamao left from the kitchen leaving her Uncles alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan...

''Please tell her to come. It's very important. Yea. No need to thank me. I was just doing my job. Bye'' said a woman holding a small red cell.

The woman had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sexy red mini dress that showed her cleavage in all his glory. A pair of red high heels completed the outfit.

She put the cell down and sighed.

''I spoke with her Uncle. You should hear the way he was talking to me. He didn't stop thanking me for a second'' said the woman.

Another woman appeared from the shadows and walked close to the first woman. She had long blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a grey business suit. A pair of black high heels completed her outfit.

''Very well Chikaru. Things are going as we planned'' said the second woman.

''It will be a matter of time to destroy that little brat'' said Chikaru.

''Yea. No one knows that I'm still in Japan and hiding somewhere. Everyone thinks I have gone to America. If everything goes fine, very soon, my daughter will be out of the way and I will have taken my revenge.''

''But, I still don't get it. Why you don't just kill her? It would be easier for you''

''Yea. However, the police might suspect me''

''How?''

''Her Uncle might speak. And if they found out what I was doing to her all these years, then it wouldn't be difficult for them to find that I killed her too''

''Mmhm, you have right. But, for how long you are gonna hiding?''

''As long as it needs. Then, I will make my appearance and this time as a winner''

Chikaru turned around and looked at the woman.

''I love it when you become so evil my love'' said Chikaru.

''And I love it too when you are acting so professionally in my plans'' said the woman approaching Chikaru.

Chikaru hugged the woman from the shoulders. The woman passed her hands through Chikaru's waist and hugged her tightly.

''I want you so much sweetie'' said Chikaru pressing her body against the woman's.

''So do I, baby. So do I'' said the woman.

''I love you Eiko Suzumi''

''I love you too Chikaru Minamoto''

Chikaru's face came close to Eiko's and their lips met in a very passionate kiss.

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon the night fell. Tamao spent the rest of the afternoon reading her new Yuri mangas and thinking about Katsumi. When the night came she went to the kitchen for the usual dinner and then she returned back to her room.

She sat on her bed and looked at her cell.

_8.15._

''8.15 huh? It's kinda early for sleep. Damm, what shall I do? Mmhm, shall I...shall I...why not? I only hope she will answer'' said Tamao.

Tamao lied back on her bed and started to write a message to Katsumi.

_''Hi cutie''_ wrote Tamao.

Soon, a reply came back.

_''Tamao! I'm so glad you sent me a message''_ wrote Katsumi.

_''Oh, how's that?''_ wrote Tamao.

_''I missed you silly!''_

_''Really?''_

_''Yea. I was thinking about you all day''_

_''Same's here''_

_''Really?''_

_''Uh huh''_

_''Aw, Tamao. You are making me blush''_

_'';)''_

_''You are so sweet''_

_''How was your afternoon?''_

_''Boring''_

_''How's that?''_

_''Some relatives dropped by to see me''_

_''So lucky''_

_''Don't you have relatives?''_

_''Except my Uncles with whom I live now, no''_

_''Awww''_

_''So, what happened?''_

_''We talked; we had some fun but nothing important''_

_''Mmhm''_

_''How about you?''_

_''I read some Yuri mangas''_

_''Only that?''_

_''Yea. I was too tired to do anything else''_

_''Mmhm. You know tonight is full moon?''_

_''Really? I didn't know that''_

_''I wish you could be here''_

_''Why?''_

_''So...So...we could watch it...together''_

_''Wow, I didn't know you were so romantic''_

_''Well...sort of''_

_''How cute!''_

_'' :3 ''_

Tamao kept talking with Katsumi via messages for hours until the clock ticked twelve.

_''I have to go now sweetie. I need sleep. Besides, you are gonna see me tomorrow''_ wrote Tamao.

_''I have to go now too. I need to take a bath. I can't wait to see you again''_ wrote Katsumi.

_''Hey, wanna company? In the bathroom I mean''_

_''Tamao! You are such a pervert''_

_''It's not my fault''_

_''But, I like it''_

_''Huh? Is that so?''_

_'' ;) ''_

_'' Oh you''_

_''Good night Tamao''_

_''Good night Katsumi. Take care''_

_''I will do. Take care too''_

_''I will do too cutie''_

_'' *kiss* ''_

_'' *kiss* ''_

Tamao put down the phone and sighed.

''Damm, she is such a sweet girl'' said Tamao.

Suddenly, someone knocked Tamao's door.

''Yes?'' said Tamao sitting on her bed.

''It's me Tamao. Your Aunt'' said Kiyomi.

''Oh, come in Aunt''

* * *

The door opened and Kiyomi came inside. She was wearing a black nightgown that showed her curves in all their glory. She looked really beautiful. Although, Kiyomi was a fifty years old woman, she looked like thirty. She moved to Tamao and sat next to her.

''Is something wrong Aunt?'' said Tamao.

''No. I just came to see if you are ok'' said Kiyomi.

''I'm fine. Just a little tired. How is Uncle?''

''He is fine. He is already sleeping''

''He must be really tired''

''Yea. He is always working hard. It's not easy to find money these days''

''Yea. You have right''

''Uhm...Tamao...'' said Kiyomi beating her lower lip.

''What's wrong Aunt?'' said Tamao sitting close to her Aunt.

''I...I...I...'' said her Aunt almost in tears.

''What's wrong Aunt? Did something happen with Uncle?'' said Tamao worried.

''No'' said Kiyomi shaking her head.

''Then what?'' said Tamao confused.

Kiyomi sat close to Tamao and put her hand on Tamao's cheek. She caressed it for a while and then she brought her face close to Tamao's.

''I'm sorry Tamao. I feel so sorry'' said Kiyomi.

''For what?'' said Tamao questioningly.

''For this''

Kiyomi captured Tamao's lips with her own. Tamao's eyes wided and tears started to fall from her eyes.

_What? What the fuck? Aunt Kiyomi???, thought Tamao._

Kiyomi hugged Tamao from the shoulders and deepened the kiss. Strangely, Tamao felt her own senses respond to that kiss and slowly she closed her eyes. Tamao lied back to the bed and Kiyomi lied on top of her. Tamao hugged her Aunt from her waist and turned their kiss into passionately.

They stayed like that for some time until they broke up for air. Tamao looked at her Aunt. Kiyomi looked at Tamao too.

''Aunt Kiyomi'' said Tamao taking deep breaths.

''Tamao'' said Kiyomi doing the same.

Then, Kiyomi let go off Tamao and sat on the bed.

''Aunt Kiyomi'' said Tamao.

''I'm sorry Tamao. I'm so sorry'' said Kiyomi.

Tamao moved close to her Aunt. She was about to touch her Aunt's arm, when without any warning, her Aunt stood up and ran out of the room. Tamao was left behind speechless and socked.

''Aunt Kiyomi?'' said Tamao.

_What the fuck? What did happen just right now?, thought Tamao._

Tamao looked up at the ceiling.

''Is someone trying to play games with me? Huh? Tell me!'' said Tamao angrily.

Tamao shook her head. She looked at the door.

''Aunt Kiyomi'' said Tamao.

Tamao stood up and moved to the door. She closed it and went back to her bed. She lied back on her bed and closed her eyes. She tried to forget about what happened a moment ago and let sleep take her. Besides, she was too tired to even think about it.

* * *

**So, did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. o.O**

* * *

* * *

Omake: (just to change the mood)

**Author:** And here is my second chapter.

**Shizuma:** Yay! At last i made my appearance.

**Author:** Well, i couldn't have my story without you inside.

**Shizuma:** *blush*

**Author**: kawaii!!! ahem...i mean cute!

**Nagisa:** Author is so meanie.

**Authror:** Why?

**Nagisa:** You put Tamao flirting with my Shizuma.

**Author:** I thought Shizuma was the one who did that.

**Nagisa:** Anyway, why you put that?

**Author:** I have my reasons.

**Nagisa:** Which are?

**Author:** I can say. At least, not now. By the way, where is Tamao?

**Nagisa and Shizuma point at a corner.**

**Author:** What she is doing there?

**Shizuma**: She is hiding from Miyuki.

**Author:** Why?

**Shizuma:** Jealousy.

**Author:** Oh.

**Shizuma:** I think you should hide too.

**Author:** Why?

**Miyuki appearres in the scene holding a huuuuuuuuuuuge sword.**

**Miyuki:** Author!!!

**Author**: Yes?

**Miyuki:** How dare to put MY Tamao flirting with Shizuma AND kissing another woman?

**Author:** I can't say?

**Miyuki:** IIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA *runs towards the Author*

**Author:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away like a chicken*

**Shizuma:** I bet 50 pounds that Miyuki is going to kill Author.

**Nagisa**: I bet 80 pounds that Miyuki is going to kill Author and cut her in pieces.

**Tamao:** And i bet 120 pounds that Miyuki is going to kill both of you next.

**Shizuma+Nagisa:** Why?

**Tamao**: Cause you didn't let her sleep yesterday.

**Shizuma+Nagisa:** Why?

**Tamao:** Like Author said, I can't say. I'm too young to die.

**Shizuma+Nagisa:** *Turn into four shapes of red*

**Tamao:** Damm, and i haven't brought a camera with me.

**Author's secretary:** Yea. See you the next time guys. If my boss is still alive.


End file.
